


Thrift Shop Down the Road

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/M, M/M, rich kids, scholarship students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sure you want to go here? It looks like one of those pretentious rich kids schools."</p>
<p>Niall rolls her eyes. “Famous people went here. Kids that became congressmen, famous actors, directors, all kinds of people.”</p>
<p>"So it is a pretentious rich kid school." Greg says as he grabs the duffel on her shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrift Shop Down the Road

Niall sighs looking towards her brother Greg, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She stares ahead at the large white marble buildings on campus with high rise windows and spiral staircases. It’s beautiful. She’s so glad that this is her new school. Granted she had to get good grades and go through a bunch of activities to get the scholarship, seeing it now makes everything worth it.

"Thanks for helping me." Niall offers him a smile.

"No problem, twat." Greg says with a ruffle to her hair. "You sure you want to go here? It looks like one of those pretentious rich kids schools."

Niall rolls her eyes. “Famous people went here. Kids that became congressmen, famous actors, directors, all kinds of people.”

"So it is a pretentious rich kid school." Greg says as he grabs the duffel on her shoulder. "Let’s get you inside and everything."

Niall again rolls her eyes, but follows behind him. They’re almost to her house when she hears laughter.

By this point Greg has already gone inside and she’s right by the entrance. There’s a group ten feet away near the water fountain. Well it’s more like a heard of boys and girls surrounding five guys, all of them sitting at a gold painted picnic table. They look like supermodels, all of them are gorgeous and they all have a certain glow about them. Judging by all the people around them she isn’t the only one slightly mesmerised.

"…so then I said that I didn’t care how great her tongue was, if she was more than fifty four kilograms then I’m not interested."

A brunet with dark blue eyes laughs hysterically from his seat, directly in the middle of the gathered group. His teeth flash bright white and the dark rim glasses perched on his nose slide down just a little as he leans forward with a hearty laugh. “She was absolutely hideous. Clearance sale at ASDA trash is what she was.”

"You’re a monster, Louis Tomlinson." The boy next to him howls, green eyes ablaze with amusement.

Niall stares at them trying to listen to what they were saying. It’s not that she cares she’s just… Curious. Although what she is hearing isn’t good.

"Not my fault she tried to squeeze her size eight, fat ass into a size four. Bitch was practically begging to be shot down." Louis shrugs. He looks condescendingly down at the group gathered.

Niall wrinkles her nose. Now the allusion was broken. She heads inside the building towards her new dorm room. Apparently they didn’t include locks on them. “Sorry about that I got distracted.”

Greg looks up with a smile. “No problem. Making new friends already? I’m sure they’ll love your scholarship attitude.”

"No, just had to tie my shoe. Now what is this about a scholarship attitude? I don’t want any of the assholes here knowing I don’t have money. I might be exiled or summat." That’s definitely not something she wants.

"You’ll be studying to keep that scholarship while they’re partying." Greg says as he rolls his eyes.

"If I want to stay here then yes I will be studying. I’m alright with that though it’s better than drinking wine worth more than my house. Now I’ll set up from here. Thanks again." Niall gives him a wet kiss on his cheek.

Greg rolls his eyes and gives her hug. “I’ll see you at Christmas break.”

"Love you." Niall leads him outside of her dorm watching him head to the parking lot. She’ll miss him.

"Love you too, twat." Greg says as he gets into his car and starts to drive away,

——————

Louis laughs loudly as he sits at the table closest to the door. Him and three other boys are sitting on the tables with number cards, judging the girls as they walk in. “Oh! Numbers up boys. Looks like a size twelve with no tits. And the scores are?”

Liam holds a card up. “I give her a six. She might have a nice personality.”

Harry snorts. “Are negative numbers aloud?”

Louis sighs. “Unfortunately, no. Straight up zero. I want a tiny waist, no personality, and huge tits and ass.”

Zayn shrugs and hold up a three. “She’s not bad, just not what I’m looking for.”

Niall fixes the collar of her blazer nervously entering the cafeteria. Her eyes immediately land on the food line, well that was easier than he expected.

Louis wolf whistles as the newest girl heads into the cafeteria. “Boys, observe. The perfect body. Nice and thin, but rounded out by a petty ass and tits.”

Zayn sits up a bit straighter. He holds up seven. “She can gain those other three points with flexibility and how she sounds in bed.”

"So who’s going to prove that?" Harry smirks watching her intently.

Niall, on her part, blushes at the wolf whistle that may or may not be directed towards her. She gets in line loading a plate full of food that she’s never heard of or looks like food anyways.

Louis smirks. “I’ll let you boys know how she is.” He gets up and heads over towards the girl. He cuts in the line. “Hey, I’m Louis. What’s your name, doll?”

Niall looks up. “Uh, it’s Niall. And I’m not a doll; I’m a person.”

"Whoa, babe. Sorry. So, Niall, what are you up to tonight? I’m throwing a party and I’d definitely like to see you in a tight dress at my place." Louis says as he lets his eyes scan over the girl’s body. "You’re a what? Size four?"

Niall raises an eyebrow. “Why does my size matter? I haven’t known you for more than a minute and I can already tell you’re a pig.”

"I mean, size matters, babe. And trust me, you’re not going to get any bigger than me." Louis says with a wink as he slips an arm around her waist.

Niall groans in disgust pushing his arm away. “I don’t have to be bigger than you. I’m sure my finger already is.” She flips him off, stalking away towards an empty lunch table.

Louis watches her go with a dissatisfied frown. He sneers at the cafeteria worker and heads back to his table. “I think I’m going to have to call in a favour.”

Zayn frowns. “No way. Every time you say that, I end up having to sleep with that blonde chick with too much eye shadow.”

Liam looks towards Louis. “A favor for what? What happened with new girl?”

"First, her name is Niall and she doesn’t like to be called doll. Second, she called me a pig!" Louis huffs and crosses his arms. "I’m calling in Eleanor, Perrie, and Sophia. Maybe they can find out things about her. Maybe I’ll run a background check."

"All for a girl you want to fuck? Never thought I’d see the day that the great Tomlinson became the pursuer." It’s kind of funny seeing Louis just a little worked up over some new girl.

Louis frowns. “I’m not pursuing. I just don’t like not getting what I want.”

Harry leans forward putting his chin in his hand. “Alright whatever you say, beautiful.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “So are you calling them tonight after classes?”

"Who needs classes?" Louis says as he grows bored of the topic. "I have to go. I have a party to prepare for."

"I’ll help you out!" Harry grins from ear to ear following after his best friend.

Louis nods and soon enough they’re heading back to the dorms. “I’m so glad my dad bought the dorm building for the four of us.” He hands Harry a list from his pocket. “Call Eleanor, Perrie, and Sophia. Make sure they’re here tonight.”

"Yeah." Harry walks off. He has a plan of his own.

——————

"So I have an idea…" Harry lets his voice trail off picking at the invisible lint attached to the sofa.

Louis groans from his spot on the couch. The party ended maybe thirty minutes ago and he can already tell he’s not going to classes tomorrow. He tries to sit up, realising that there’s a heavy warm weight on top of him. He wearily blinks his eyes enough to realise it was the girl who had sucked him off earlier. He huffs and pushes her off the couch and tucks his junk back into his pants. “What, Harry? God, I have a fucking headache already.”

Harry chuckles rolling his eyes. “So that girl that you’re hung up over, Niall? Yeah, I have a plan.”

"I’m not hung up over her. I just don’t like that I didn’t get what I wanted." Louis mumbles as he grabs a bottle of some kind of pills and takes a few hoping to calm down his headache. "Now, what’s this plan?"

“Get her to move in. Make the dorm building more like a frat and sorority house. The girls have already agreed. One of her tasks will be to fuck the four of us.”

Louis looks at the boy in pure shock. “God, that’s brilliant. When the fuck did you become a genius?” He chuckles and nods. “I like it, but I get her first. You guys can have my seconds.”

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get your cute little ass to sleep. I have some invitations and planning to set up." Harry heads up to his bedroom.

"You love my cute little ass! You probably think about it when you’re wanking!" Louis yells after him. He couldn’t ask for a better best friend.

By the time they’ve kicked everyone out its almost noon. Harry’s sitting on the couch invitations printed from his computer. “I printed four. I don’t think we should invite that many people to pledge.”

Zayn is sitting on the couch, sunglasses on and a cup is black coffee clutched in his hand. “Who did we pick? Did we pick? I don’t remember this.”

"Well Niall for one. I was thinking Sean, Josh and the other is up for discussion." Harry sits back. He’s glad he didn’t get totally hammered like the others.

"What about Andy? He’s rich and hot. He qualifies." Louis says with a yawn.

Zayn frowns. “Niall can’t be the only girl though. That’s just weird.”

"Who else then? Perrie? You know she won’t have sex with us." Harry tried all through first year and it never panned out. And there’s the fact that she’s best friend’s with Zayn and he threatened them.

"What if like we use the girls as decoys? Like move them in with us and have them pick her. Like they’re already in or something." Zayn says with shrug.

"Wait, wait, wait. So this is real? I thought we were only inviting Niall, sleeping with her, then kicking her out. I actually would have to share my floor of the house?" Louis says more alert now that his lifestyle is being encroached upon.

Harry rolls his eyes. “She’ll have to live here until she fucks you. She’ll be gone as soon as we’re done promise.”

"Yeah, but what about Josh and Sean? I’m going to share my floor of the house!" Louis groans and lets his head fall back onto a pillow.

"Oh, I’m sorry tell me about your plan. Oh, right you don’t have one. I’ll convince you." Harry smirks going to get dressed.

"Good luck with that. I just wanted her last name so I could run a background check." Louis says as he grabs a blanket and curls up on the sofa once more.

——————

Niall balances her textbooks heading to her dorm room. God did she hate books. Nonetheless she closes her door heading back towards her bed to change into something comfortable. Niall shoves her jeans down heading to her dresser to retrieve sweatpants, a sports bra, and a t-shirt.

Liam grumbles as he tries and works the camera Harry had dumped in his hands. He can’t believe that they’re making him do this, but since his father makes the least amount of money he always has the dirty jobs. He waits until he’s sure that Niall is in her room before grabbing the binoculars and looking into her open window.

Niall slips out of her shirt tossing it into her laundry basket. She’ll have to get someone to show her where the washer and dryer are located.

The male smiles as he watches the girl undress. Louis was right. She was gorgeous. He starts to snap pictures, hoping she’ll get completely undressed.

Finally she unclasps her bra and sighs happily. It felt nice being like this. Not too long after she tugs her sports bra on, adjusting her chest and pulling up her sweatpants.

Liam frowns, but counts it as a win anyway since he’s got some topless pictures. The girls could probably get better at like a sleepover or something.

It’s Harry who takes the camera from Liam skipping over towards where Louis is. “Hey, baby. So about Niall…” He hands it over to him opened to the first picture. “Go through those.”

Louis takes the camera and sighs heavily before flicking through the photos, eyes widening substantially. “Did you take these? Jesus, she’s perfect. God, I just want to fuck her.” He looks up to Harry, eyes dark. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Harry whistles to himself, a shit eating grin on his face. “Maybe, maybe not.”

Louis smirks and pulls Harry down into his lap. “You little fucker. You knew I’d be on board the second I saw her like this.” He rests their foreheads together, grinning like mad.

Harry licks at Louis’ lips. “Perfect. Now about that pledge thing…”

"What about it? Tell me what you want from me." Louis says as he leans in and kisses at Harry’s throat and bites lightly at his Adam’s apple.

Harry whines. “You want to know? You’ll have to wait and find out I guess.”

The brunet pulls back and frowns. “Why do I have to wait? Unless you’re going to ride me or suck me off, I shouldn’t have to wait.”

Harry climbs off parting Louis’ legs to sit in between them. “You really want me to suck you off? I’ve been wanting to suck on something for awhile.”

The blue eyed boy just smiles wickedly. “Sure. You’re such a pretty boy. Those lips were made to suck me off, babe.” Louis happily shifts and runs a hand over his half hard cock in his trousers.

Harry grins. He yanks down his trousers and underwear licking at his head.

Louis hums his appreciation before tangling his fingers through the curls on Harry’s head. “Come on, babe. You can do better than that.” He cants his hips up, pushing himself into Harry’s mouth and groaning when he hits the back of the boy’s throat.

Harry’s great with his lips, mouth, tongue and everything else. He swirls it around the base and up the prominent vein on the underside.

Louis just relaxes into the couch and smiles softly. He loves when he gets taken care of and the person isn’t expecting flowers and candy and hearts. That’s why his relationship with Harry is perfect. “God, you always know how to wind me up.”

Harry just hums winking up at Louis. He digs his fingernails into his inner thighs.

The brunet’s breath stutters a bit at the pain and he tightens his grip on Harry’s hair. “You dirty little slut,” the older boy praises breathlessly.

Harry goes all the way down swirling and sucking. He loves the way Louis tastes.

Louis tenses and holds the boy’s head in place as he groans and comes into the boy’s mouth. He doesn’t let the boy up until he knows that Harry has swallowed what he can. “Fuck. Clean me up.”

"So demanding." Harry licks away at extra come, standing up. "Now, let me go plan."

The blue eyed boy pouts. “I don’t even get a goodbye kiss?”

"Is that what you want?" Harry rolls his eyes sticking his tongue down his best friend’s throat.

Louis kisses him back roughly and with a hint of force. When he pulls back, he smiles up at the boy. “You know I love tasting myself on your tongue.” He says seriously. “Now, go plan.”

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waves his hand going to his bedroom.

Louis tucks himself back into his pants and decides that maybe he should venture out and try to get Niall’s attention. He’s not letting her go without a fight.

It just so happens Niall’s on a jog. She’s wearing a pair of black shorts and a green sports bra, hair tied back in a ponytail. She keeps her headphones in running off.

Louis spots the blonde jogging past the house and his eyes widen. “Niall! Hey, babe! Niall, wait up!”

Niall swears she hears her name. He takes the earphone out, pouring some cold water onto her skin to cool down.

Louis is right behind her, jogging lightly to catch up. “Hey! Niall, right? Where were you last night, babe? Why weren’t you at my party?”

Niall rolls her eyes. “I don’t party unfortunately. Now if you don’t mind I’m on a jog.”

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." Louis grabs her wrist to keep her there. "You have to at least tell me your name- your full name."

"If I do will you leave me alone?" Niall asks tugging her wrist away from his hand.

Louis smiles brightly. “For now. I always get what I want, Niall. And now? I’ve got my sights set on you.”

Niall laughs. “And don’t you know? I never lose.”

"We’ll see about that." Louis winks and slaps her on the ass, wanting her to get used to it.

Niall jumps away from him. “Don’t push your luck. I’ll fuck you up.” She’s not that great at threats.

"Just tell me your name and I’ll let you go, babe." Louis says with a mischievous smile. "Come on, doll."

Niall glares and for some reason she thinks about her friend Darragh and what he would do. “Niall Jaimie Daly.”

"Jaimie?" Louis smiles goofily. "That’s actually really pretty." He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground. "I guess I should let you go now."

"Yeah. Bye." Niall turns around and instead of jogging off she sprints.

—————-

Niall sets her laptop up on her desk along with a water bottle and notebook just in case. At least she had biology, science is one of her favorite subjects.

The teacher comes in, clearing his throat. “Welcome class. It’s great to see some old and new faces.” He smiles and grabs for his clipboard.

Before he can continue though, the door is yanked open and a loud raucous laughter is heard. “I swear! She’s a fat slut!”

Louis comes in the door with his usual group surrounding him. “What class are we even in?”

Liam rolls his eyes. “We’re in biology. Where else?”

Niall sinks down in her seat. Well fuck, she didn’t need this to add to her stress.

Louis looks around for an open seat and perks up substantially. “Niall!” He heads over and sits down next to her. “I’m so glad we have a class together!”

"Mister Tomlinson, it’s great to have you back in biology… Again." The teacher says sardonically. "Alright, I’m going to call names, just say here."

Niall tries scooting her chair over as much as the desk will allow her.

The teacher goes down the list, “Sean Cullen? Nicholas Grimshaw? Niall Horan?”

Louis frowns. “Horan? I thought your last name was Daly.” His eyes widen and a look of betrayal crosses his face. “Did you lie to me?”

Niall doesn’t even acknowledge Louis, raising her hand politely. “Here.”

"You lied to me! What would you do that? I’ve been nothing but a gentleman to you." Louis huffs and turns away from her.

"Because, twit, I’m not interested and I never will be. You disgust me, you’re a selfish human being who probably thinks that the world revolves around you. Stop judging girls’ sizes and their bodies in general. It’s not for you to make into a fucking topic. And stop fucking acting like we’re friends, leave me alone." Niall huffs, ending her rant by turning away from him.

Louis looks over at her, anger and confusion written on his face. “I’m being the nicest guy I can be to you. You’re just being a bitch.”

"I’m alright with being a bitch if you leave me alone." Niall rolls her eyes beginning to take notes.

Louis seethes the entire time nearly crushing his phone in his hands. He can’t believe Niall is being this rude. The class ends and everyone is getting their stuff together before he finally looks over to Niall. “You know, I’ve been really nice to you. I don’t understand why you can’t understand that.”

Niall groans. “The first time I heard you talking it was to talk about some girl that was trash because she was too heavy for you. The second time was to judge girls as they walked into the cafeteria. As I’m in line the first things you ask me are to show up in a tight dress then you had the nerve to ask me my size. And don’t forget that you fucking slapped my ass. I like being treated like a human being not an object.”

"That’s being perfectly nice! I usually just push a girl against a wall and take what I want." Louis rolls his eyes and glares. "I don’t get why you can’t grasp that."

"That sounds like rape. If you did that to me, I’d get your ass thrown in jail." Niall gathers her things heading off. She really doesn’t need this bullshit right now.

Louis gapes as he watches her go. “I always get what I want, Niall! Just remember that!”

"Good luck with that!" Niall yells back sarcastically.

Louis huffs and waits for the boys. “I’m not going to any other class. I’m going back to the house and fucking the first girl I see.”

"There aren’t any girls in the house." Harry says following close behind.

"I meant on the way. I know there are no girls in the house." Louis snaps. He just needs to get out of here.

Harry opens the door for Louis and he can see a the back of a girls had walking a few yards in front of them.

"Hey, ladies!" Louis calls, hoping to get one of them to at least turn around so he could work his charm.

Harry smirks. “That one in the middle has a nice ass.”

Of course, it’s Niall who turns around. She rolls her eyes.

Louis groans and stops walking. “It’s her. Of course it’s her.”

Harry bites into his lip to keep from laughing. “Your luck has been shit since she showed up.”

"Shut up." Louis growls as shoves Harry softly. "I got to go." He pushes his way through the boys and heads towards the door.

——————

Niall downs a third shot of whatever she’s being served leaning against the wall, skin slightly flushed. Man she really needed the alcohol even if there’s a stupid dress code for the party and she has to wear a short dress. These rich kids are all perverts.

Eleanor spots the blonde that Louis had been talking about to her nonstop. She slinks her way from Harry’s arms and over to the sinfully plain girl. “Hi! I’m Eleanor! You enjoying yourself?”

Niall looks up from where she’s standing. She’s seen this girl before. “Yeah, it’s pretty fun.”

"Well, you know what be really fun?" Eleanor says with a Cheshire like grin. She’s tired of Louis chasing some girl that doesn’t want him. "You should make out with Louis and then leave him when he’s rock hard beneath you. He’ll call you a tease and never talk to you again."

Niall’s eyes widen and maybe it’s the alcohol talking. “That’s bloody brilliant. Where is he?”

"Right over there. Just push Harry off his lap and he’s all yours, doll." Eleanor says with a predatory point in his direction.

Niall stumbles towards the two boys. She shoves Harry off without much difficulty, straddling Louis’ waist, her dress riding up.

Louis furrows his brows, his hands coming to rest on the girl’s hips. “Niall? Oh, I like this.”

Niall giggles a bit drunk. “Hi, babe. Why don’t we have a little fun?”

"I like the sound of that." Louis pulls her closer, pressing their lips together. His hands are roaming all over her back, making it down to her ass. He squeezes her arse and groans into her mouth.

Niall starts grinding down on his dick, hands squeezing his shoulders. “Can I suck your cock? Will you let me?”

"Yeah, baby girl. I bet you’d look so good on your knees." Louis moans as he tips his back a bit.

"Then you can fuck me as hard as you want." Niall runs her hands up his chest sucking on his bottom lip.

Louis nods. “Yeah. Fuck you so hard, baby. God.” He grips at her hips harder. “Want you naked.”

Niall looks around. She wants him humiliated in front of everybody. She sinks down in front of the couch spreading his legs and unbuttoning his pants. “First let’s get you taken care of.”

Louis nods eagerly, his finger threading through her blonde hair and gripping tightly. “Open wide, baby girl.”

Niall gets her hand wrapped around Louis not caring who sees. She doesn’t move her hand though. “You’re an asshole you know that?”

"So you keep telling me. You’re the dirty little slut though. On your knees in front of the whole school?" He scoffs and pushes her face closer to him.

Niall grins getting closer until her lips are ghosting over the head of his dick. “I bet you never get girls off once you finish. Let’s see if you like it.” She stands up sending him a cold hearted smirk. Hopefully he’d leave her alone.

"Uh, where do you think you’re going? Get back here and finish the job." Louis says with a glare up at the girl.

"Have a great night, Tomlinson." Niall turns on her heel exiting the house that party was being thrown at.

"That bitch!" Louis shouts loudly. He’s ready to tuck himself back in and go after her, but Eleanor is there and quickly sucking him off. "Harry!"

Harry heads over raising an eyebrow, although he’s trying not to laugh. “Yeah?”

"This plan better work. I’m tired of- oh shit, babe- getting left like that." Louis moans and turns to look at the girl. "Come on, doll. Let me fuck your mouth."

Eleanor glares pulling away. “Wait. You’re still going after that tramp? What’s so special about her?”

"Don’t worry, angel. I’m gonna fuck her and move on." He pulls her up and kisses her harshly. "You’ll always be my number one, baby girl."

Eleanor sighs. “Why do you have to fuck her? What’s so special about her?”

"Because she’s fresh meat." Louis says like it’s obvious. He kisses at Eleanor’s jaw and gets his fingers under the hem of her dress. "It’ll only be one time."

Eleanor nods. “Let’s take this somewhere more private then. I don’t want to fuck you here.”

Harry sits down next to the both of them. “This should be interesting.”

"Shut up, Harry. I’ll fuck you later tonight." Louis says with an eye roll. He leans over and plants a dirty kiss to Harry’s lips before getting up and tugging Eleanor with him into the crowd to find an open room.

——————

Niall’s on her early morning jog wearing close to the same thing other than the fact that her sports bra is blue this time. She’s sweating, her body coated in a light sheen but the sun makes her skin glisten and she doesn’t really mind. She runs along the bike path, U2 blasting from her headphones as she goes.

Zayn isn’t paying attention. He’s stumbling down the path to his dorm, half asleep. It had been a rough night between listening to Eleanor and Louis going at it and then Harry and Louis going at it. He looks up just in time to see someone heading towards him. He immediately recognises it as Niall. “Hey!”

Niall slows to a stop removing an earphone. She looks at the unfamiliar face in confusion. “Uh, yeah?”

"So how was the party the other night? Louis was pretty pissed after you left." Zayn says with a small smile.

Niall rolls her eyes. “That’s all anyone ever wants to talk about. What’s so special about him anyway?”

Zayn shrugs. “He’s the richest kid on campus, he throws great parties, he gets all the guys and girls… I mean, he’s one of my best mates. I don’t get why people don’t like him.” He says as he rests against a tree. He eyes sweep over the sweat soaked clothes that cling to her body.

"He’s such an ass though! Because he’s rich and popular he thinks he’s entitled to everything. If he was actually a decent person it would be different, but he’s absolutely horrible."

"That’s because you only know that side of him. He’s actually quite charming when he wants to be." Zayn shrugs. He’s thinking of all those nights where they’ve had to hold each other together, Louis needing them more often than anyone else.

"I don’t care enough to get to know him. I wish he’d just leave me alone and fuck the people that actually want him." Niall doesn’t care to learn about how much of a good Samaritan he is or whatever.

The boy rolls his eyes. “You get that’s why he wants you, right? You’re a challenge. You aren’t easy like everyone else.”

"I’ve never been easy. I like personality not looks and status. It helps that he’s attractive, but it doesn’t help that he’s a shitty human being." Niall tugs on her shorts to adjust them.

"I’m just saying. If you weren’t so pure and innocent, he probably wouldn’t care about you anymore. He likes to break his toys when he’s done with them." Zayn shrugs and licks at his lips.

Niall laughs raising an eyebrow. “Pure and innocent? You’ve got to be shitting me.”

"Well, I mean you act like a prude." He quirks a brow. "You telling me you know how to please a guy?"

"I’ve had sex if that’s what you’re asking. Would you like me to prove it to you?" Maybe if she fucked his friends he would leave her alone.

Now it’s his turn to laugh. “Is that an offer, Miss? If it is, I’ll gladly accept.”

Niall invades his personal space then, her hands gripping his shoulders. “That is an offer. Come on there has to be somewhere a little more private.”

Zayn grins and pulls her off towards the locker rooms. “Come on. I’ll fuck you against his sports locker.”

Niall moans lightly. “Mm, that sounds perfect. Won’t he be pissed at you though?”

"No one says he has to know." Zayn growls as he yanks the locker room door open. It’s about midday, no sports have started for the day. The room is dark save for some light coming from a few windows. "Strip, babe."

Oh he’ll find out, she doesn’t let him know of course. Niall barely has anything on so her bra and shorts are no problem.

Zayn quickly disrobes and stares over at her. “How many guys have got to see this?” He quickly has his hands on her, wanting to feel the soft skin under his fingers.

"Two. At the same time." Niall flushes at admitting that leaving herself open to touch.

Zayn groans and kisses her roughly, pushing her against Louis’ locker. “Two at one time? God that sounds hot.”

Niall laughs breathlessly. “I can’t tell you if it was my face was in the mattress.”

"Shit." Zayn reaches down and roughly rubs at her clit. He likes his fucks hard and fast.

Niall moans her hips automatically pushing against him. “Zayn, please do something soon!”

"What do want me to do, baby girl? Tell me." Zayn says as he kisses at her neck, biting harshly at her pulse point.

"Fuck me." Niall moans wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Zayn smiles, moving his fingers until he presses them inside her. “How, baby? With my fingers? Is that what you want?” He wastes no time fucking her with his fingers hard and fast.

Niall twists down on them until she can actually handle his question. “No, you know what I want.”

"You need to tell me." He crooks his fingers, dragging them slowly along the nerves inside her. His mouth is on her collarbone, teeth lightly digging into her pale skin.

Niall moans louder this time. She goes back down on him. “Please fuck me with your delicious cock. Please fuck me so hard I can’t sit without thinking about you.”

Zayn smiles and removes his fingers. “Of course, babe. You asked so nicely.” He slaps at her arse before placing his hands at the back of her thighs. “Up.”

Niall jumps as best as she can leaning back against Louis’ locker. “Please, Zayn.”

He holds her up, an arm around her waist as he reaches down to line himself up. “Be as loud as you want, babe.” He pushes in quickly and doesn’t give her a chance to adjust before pulling out and slamming right back into her.

Niall shouts digging her nails into his shoulders. “Zayn, fuck! Fuck me so hard, baby!”

He presses her into the locker door not worried about the lock or latch that was most likely digging into her back. He continues to fuck her, wanting to enjoy the feeling of her around him. “God, you’re so fucking tight. Two cocks and you still seem like a virgin.”

Niall closes her eyes, arches her back, and let’s Zayn have complete control of the situation. “Mm, more!”

Zayn pulls out and kisses her again. “Hands and knees. Wanna fuck you from behind.”

Niall pushes at Zayn until he puts her down. She sends him a smile getting onto her hands and knees, shaking her bum.

The male licks his lips and gets a small smirk on his face. He kneels and waits a moment before stooping down a bit and running his tongue against her entrance.

"O-oh!" Niall closes her eyes head hanging between her shoulders, pushing back towards him.

He grabs onto her arse and digs his nails into the flesh there. He lets his tongue push inside her and lick at every inch of her that he can. His hand eventually loosens it’s grip and pulls away before coming down hard onto her bare skin with a resounding smack.

Niall shouts a string of curses in Irish, hands squeezing at the concrete bench.

He rubs at the slightly heated skin before smacking her there once more. He pulls his face away from her and smiles lightly. “Do you like that, Niall? Do like that small jolt of pain?”

"Yes! Please fuck me, Zayn! Please I need to come!" Niall’s clit is throbbing.

"You don’t get to come until I say. Got it? That’s how this works, baby girl." He pushes inside her again, wrapping an arm around her waist and rubbing at her clit as he fucks her.

Niall rests her head back onto his shoulder rolling her hips and moaning. “Shit!”

Zayn can feel his climax building rapidly. He slaps at her ass a few more times, never wanting to take pressure off her clit. “Do you want to come? Beg me for it.”

Niall shouts. “Zayn, please! Please let me come! Please!”

Zayn groans. “Come for me, baby girl.” He thrusts harder into her, rubbing at her clit harshly, hoping that would be enough for her.

Eleanor tugs Louis into the locker room. “Fuck, let’s go now.”

Louis laughs as he kisses Eleanor lightly. “Yeah, doll. My locker is over here. Come on.”

He pulls her into the row where he locker is located and freezes. “Niall? Zayn?”

Niall comes, squirting all down her thighs and over Zayn’s dick before looking towards Louis. “Yes?”

Zayn groans and comes inside the pale pliant body. He rests against her back, not wanting to see the absolute betrayal he knows is in Louis’ eyes.

Louis just stares for all of two seconds before he’s overwhelmingly angry. He drops Eleanor’s hand and punches a locker before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Eleanor sighs running after Louis calling after him.

Niall smirks. This went better than she imagined. “Maybe he’ll leave me alone now.”

"Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to find out." Zayn says as slowly slips out of the girl. He watches with disgust as his cum dribbles out of her. "You might want to shower or something."

"Yeah, yeah. Let Louis know that I’m not fucking interested." Niall walks off holding her head high.

——————

"Look, I said I was sorry. Why can’t you accept that and move on?" Zayn’s trying not to shout, but his irritation and frustration is almost through the roof.

"Because! I already told you she was mine!" Louis snaps. He’s sitting in his bed, covers draped around his waist. Eleanor is asleep next to him and he pets at her hair, wanting her to stay asleep.

"You have Eleanor! Why isn’t that enough for you? Going after other girls fucking upsets her, you know that!" Zayn’s had it with Louis berating him for sleeping with Niall.

Louis narrows his eyes. “Whatever. I’m sure Perrie will be over the moon to hear about you fucking some other girl.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Seriously what are you trying to prove by fucking Niall?”

The brunette pauses. “What do you mean? I’m not trying to prove anything. I just want to have sex with her. Why is that hard for you to grasp?”

"You’ve never tried this hard to have sex with someone. Never." Zayn narrows his eyes.

"No one had ever turned me down before." Louis says as he stares at the bedspread beneath him.

"So just because you can’t get one girl you’ve become obsessed with her?" Zayn rolls his eyes.

Louis huffs. “Just get out. I don’t have the patience to deal with you.”

Zayn rolls his eyes and stalks off slamming the door behind him.

Eleanor, who’s been awake the entire time, rolls over to look at him. “I don’t get it.”

"Get what, doll?" Louis says with a sigh. He didn’t think she was awake for any of that.

Eleanor rolls her eyes. “Why is this Niall girl so special? Zayn is right; you wouldn’t care if any other girl turned you down. Besides, she’s just a girl. Why can’t you move on?”

He looks at her, almost angrily. “What do you all want from me? I can’t tell you why I want her! I just know I do. I’ve never looked at a girl and just wanted her as badly as I do Niall.”

Eleanor looks at him hurt. “Well thank you for being so reassuring.” She climbs out of bed getting dressed, glaring at the floor.

"El, baby, come on. That’s not what I meant." He gets up, grabbing his boxers and tugging them on. He heads over to her and grabs her wrists. "What do you want me to say, Eleanor? I’ve never been in a position like this."

"Stop trying to fuck her! I told her to tease you at the party and leave you hard! I knew you’d get mad so I thought I’d do it because it would piss you off and you would leave her alone like she wants!" Eleanor shouts, tears in her eyes

"Why would you… Eleanor, why? Why is it so important that I stop? You’ve never said anything when I fuck other girls? Why is this any different?" Louis can’t wrap his head around it.

"Because you’ve never been interested in the other girls!" Louis might not see it but she does, she sees it alright.

Louis looks at her. “Eleanor… Please just tell me what’s going on. I feel like there’s something you aren’t telling me.”

"I like you, Louis! Isn’t it fucking obvious? You’re so God damn impossible!" Eleanor rips her arm away.

Louis frowns. “You like me? Like… What? You like my money? Like my what? I’m confused.” He doesn’t understand. Everyone- except Niall- likes him.

"I’m in love with you, you dimwit." Eleanor rolls her eyes wiping away tears.

He blinks a few times before swallowing the giant lump in his throat. “El… I didn’t… I’m so sorry.”

"I’m leaving." Eleanor wipes her cheeks storming off. She hates Louis Tomlinson, she fucking hates him.

——————

Liam laughs loudly at Sophia’s joke. “You’re crazy.” He leans in and kisses her cheek. “What are you doing tomorrow? I’m going off campus and thought you might like to join me.”

Niall doesn’t care about interrupting. She takes Liam’s arm pulling him away. “Liam, right? I’m Niall.”

"What? Yeah, I know who you are. Niall, I was asking Sophia out on a date tomorrow." Liam looks over his shoulder at the other girl.

Niall nods not really listening to him “Great, great. Do you want to have sex?”

The boy’s head whips back around to face the blonde. “Wait, wait, wait. What?”

Niall rolls her eyes taking him further within the library, placing his hand on her bum. “Do you want to have sex?”

"I… Uh… Well…" Liam sweats nervously. He’s never been in this predicament before. "Let me, uh… Let me tell Sophia that I’ll meet up with her later. It’ll take two seconds."

"Alright." Niall leans against one of the bookshelves, crossing her arms and waiting.

Liam comes back and shuffles awkwardly against the ground. “So here or…?

"My roommate is never home. Why don’t we head there?" Niall heads off without waiting for a reply.

Liam nods sheepishly and heads after her. “Yeah, um, Niall? Have you ever done this before?”

"Had sex? Yeah, I have." Niall leads him into her dorm building pressing the up button on the elevator.

Liam swallows nervously. “Yeah, okay… Yeah.” He steps into the elevator and scratches at the back of his neck nervously.

"Let me take a wild guess, you’re a virgin." Niall takes his hand pushing him into her dorm room once they get there.

"What? Me? A virgin? Hahahaha!" Liam says nervously. He blinks a few times and finally lets his shoulders slump. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, a bit. It’s alright if you are. There isn’t anything wrong with that." Niall shrugs.

He smiles softly. “Thanks, the boys make fun of me for it.” He ducks his head and presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You can tell them that you aren’t anymore then." Niall tosses every bit of her uniform away until she’s in a lacy pair of underwear with a matching bra.

Liam freezes and just looks over her body with a sense of lust and awe. He blushes when he realises he’s staring. He quickly undresses himself and gets himself down to his boxers. “So… How do, um, you want to lie down?”

"How about you lie down? I’ll show you a good time." She nods her head towards the mattress.

He nods anxiously and scrambles back onto her bed. He looks up at her hoping he doesn’t embarrass himself too badly.

Niall straddles his waist, unclasping her bra and tossing it away. “Don’t be afraid to touch.”

Liam nods and hesitantly and slowly reaches up and grabs at her now uncovered chest. “These are real? Huh. We were debating that at the house.”

Niall raises an eyebrow more curious than anything. “You were debating on my chest?”

"Yeah. Harry and Louis were saying there was no way they were real. Zayn was adamant that you had no surgery." Liam shrugs. He didn’t really see why that wasn’t a good topic of conversation.

Niall rolls her eyes. “Like I can afford plastic surgery. They’re real, blame it on the genes.”

"No blaming, more like thanking." He says with a smile as he squeezes at her breasts, playing with them as she straddles him.

Niall moans in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting that, at least not from Liam.

He perks up at her sounds. His grip tightens a little and lets his thumbs graze over her nipples. “I take it you like that.”

Niall nods her head, eyes slipping closed. “Yeah. Fuck, that’s really, really good.”

"What else can I do?" Liam tries to hide his giddiness.

"Use your mouth. That’s everyone’s secret weapon in terms of pleasure." Niall starts rutting against him to get a little friction going.

He nods and leans up. His tongue flicks out against her warm skin before latching his mouth onto her and sucking lightly.

Niall continues to moan, tossing her head back. “Ohhh. Liam, you’re so good.”

He bites lightly at her nipple, running his tongue along to soothe it afterwards. He pulls back before paying the same attention to her other breast.

Niall finally pushes him down, crawling her way over to get rid of his boxers. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

Liam blushes and ducks his head. “Is that a problem? Oh god, I’m sorry.”

Niall laughs loudly, rolling her eyes. “No, it’s great. It’ll make it better.”

He visibly relaxes and looks up at her. “Good, good. Uh, how exactly am I supposed to, um, fuck you if you’re on top?”

"I’m going to ride you." Niall leans down taking his head into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks.

Liam can feel the muscles in his lower abdomen constrict deliciously at the warm, wet heat. “Oh, god. This I know. Okay.”

Niall hums taking as much of him as he can, using her hand to grab the rest.

The brown haired groans and tips his head back. “Shit, that’s amazing.”

Niall pulls away looking at him. “Before I ride you, I’m going to ride your face.”

Liam nods. “Yeah, yeah. What do I do?” He’s eager for this to happen. He wants experience.

"You’re going to use your tongue. Like I said, secret weapon." Niall scoots up until she’s straddling Liam’s face.

He nods and tentatively rests his hands on her thighs. He pulls her down and the air around his face gets increasingly hotter. He lightly sticks his tongue out to run across her core before pushing past the folds and feeling her velvety smooth skin against his tongue.

"Merda, merda, merda, merda!" Niall shouts loudly crossing into her native language.

Liam doesn’t know what she’s saying, but he figures he’s doing okay. His tongue runs up to her clit and circles it slowly before sucking on it slowly.

Niall grinds down trying to get as much pleasure as she can from his warm, wet tongue.

He moves down a bit until he’s at her entrance and his tongue is entering into the warmest part of her. He moans against her flesh and pushes himself closer to her core.

"Uses your fingers, baby." Niall needs to be stretched enough to take him.

Liam nods and moves his hand till his fingers are ghosting over her opening. He pulls back, taking a few breath of air. “Do I just push them in?”

"One at a time. You might hurt me if you try them all at once." Niall warns.

He nods and pushes one finger inside her. “Like that?”

"Yeah, yeah just like that." Niall moans. After he adds another two fingers and stretches her well enough she goes back to hovering over his dick, slowly lowering herself onto him.

Liam gasps and grips her hips tightly. He bucks his hips upwards, wanting to be inside her now.

Niall hisses slapping at his chest. “Don’t do that. That’ll hurt.”

"Sorry!" Liam panics and pulls out and sets his hips against the mattress. "Okay, won’t happen again."

Niall sighs slowly going down until she’s sitting on his hips. “I’m in control, love.”

Liam can’t breathe properly and only manages a small nod. He’ll gladly give her control if he’ll feel this good.

Niall sets her own pace, hands braced against his chest to help her balance. “Fuck, Liam!”

All he can do his clench his hands in the bed sheets. “Niall! Oh, god. Wanna touch.”

"Then do it." She starts moving faster and faster moaning.

He grabs her hips, rubbing at the warm skin beneath his fingers. “You’re so beautiful.”

Niall laughs a little at that but she keeps up her pace. “I thought you were an asshole.”

"That’s because you judged me without getting to know me." He props himself up on his elbows and leans up to kiss her.

"There are some people you just know are assholes." She slides her tongue into his mouth moaning. Finally she comes around him.

Liam groans and thrusts his hips on instinct, coming deep inside her. He breathes heavily as he lays back flat on his back. “You should get to know them. They might not be that bad.” He pulls her down and kisses her softly.

Niall doesn’t make a comment. “So you going to go ask that chick out?”

He shrugs and looks up at her. “Probably. I’ve been trying to ask her out for a while and I always just freeze up.”

Niall laughs. “Just ask her. You’re a good looking boy, she won’t turn you down.”

Liam smiles brightly. “You think? I really like her. She just intimidates me a little.”

"Yeah, ask her out. Get her some roses, every girl is a sucker for roses." Niall stretches beginning to get dressed once again.

He nods and gets up trying to find his clothes. Once he’s dressed, he lightly touches at her wrist. “Hey, uh, thank you for… Yeah.”

"No problem. Just close the door on your way out." Niall closes her eyes, hands resting beneath her head.

Liam smiles and leans down, kissing her hair. “See you around, love.” He heads out of her room, shutting the door just like she asked.

——————

"I got a date with Perrie tonight. Make sure you all are either in bed or out of the halls by ten thirty or you’ll be seeing something private." Zayn chuckles as he downs a shot of tequila.

Louis laughs and looks over at Liam. “That means he’s going to have sex. You know, that amazing sensation when you finally grow a pair and fuck a woman.”

Liam rolls his eyes taking another shot. “For your information, I had sex last night thank you.”

"Yeah, don’t believe that one. Sophia was busy last night. She was eating dessert with me." Louis says with a bark of laughter as he drinks straight from the vodka bottle.

"It wasn’t Sophia either." Liam mumbles sitting on one of the bar stools.

Louis furrows his brows. “Well it wasn’t Eleanor either because she’s hung up on my dick. Had to be Perrie then.”

"Dude!" Zayn yells and glares over at the brunet.

"It wasn’t Perrie, it was Niall!" Liam groans rolling his eyes.

The house quiets for a moment as Louis stares over at the bumbling idiot. “Who did you have sex with?”

"Pretty sure he said Niall." Zayn says with a giant smile as he reaches over to high five his friend.

Liam worries his bottom lip. “Nope, I’m still a virgin. Always a virgin; never had sex.”

Zayn just laughs. “Own it, man. I had sex with Niall. It’s fucking amazing. She’s pretty much down for anything.” He downs another shot before making a noise. “Except Louis’ dick. She ain’t down or going down for that.”

Liam looks at the ground. “Well she just took charge when we had sex.”

Louis is about to snap when his phone rings loudly and obnoxiously. “We’ll discuss this when I get back.”

He gets up and heads into the other room. He frowns as he notices his dad’s number. “Hello?”

"Louis? Louis, I need you to listen." Mark sighs, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, dad? What is it? I’m kind of in the middle of something right now." Louis says with a eye roll and an annoyed tone.

"I have to freeze your bank accounts, don’t spend any money." He warns.

"Huh?" Louis perks up at that. "What are you talking about? Dad, what’s going on?"

"Look… Some of are stocks aren’t doing so well. I had to use our money to keep the company going." Mark sighs. "Louis, we’re broke."

Louis blinks a few times before bursting out in laughter. “Wow! You’re funny! You almost had me dad! April’s fools, right?”

Mark sighs. “Louis, it’s January. And no, no this isn’t a joke. I’m being serious.”

"What am I supposed to do?" Louis shrieks. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You’re still going to school, but you’ll have to budget. Get a job maybe." Mark pulls the phone away from his ear.

"What the hell? A job! What do I look like?" Louis is ready to start hyperventilating. "I don’t do work. I have a drink, get high, and fuck."

Mark groans. “Well unless you can pull money out of your ass then you’re out of luck.”

Louis huffs. “Just get this cleared up fast! I can’t have anyone here knowing we’re broke.”

"Then don’t tell anyone. I’ll call you another time." Mark ends the conversation there.

Louis throws his phone on the counter and stalks back out to the living room. “Fuck your date. We’re throwing a party. I bought the booze the last time, so someone else buys.

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Is something wrong, beautiful? Do you need someone to blow you?”

"You offering? I definitely need to get my mind off the current path it’s on." Louis says as he flops down on the couch next to the green eyed boy.

"Yeah, I’m offering. Or you can fuck me; up to you, babe." Harry kisses Louis on the cheek.

"Both sound good." Louis says as he pulls Harry into his lap.

"We can do it both. I’m very flexible." Harry winks, kissing Louis’ jaw.

"Get a room!" Zayn shouts as he tosses his keys at the back of Harry’s head.

Harry pouts. “I just kissed him. You’re the one who bent a girl over in a public locker room if I remember correctly.”

"How did you hear about that?" Zayn asks with a giant grin.

"Can we get back to me please?" Louis says irritated.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Louis. You both fucked her even though Louis called her.”

"She asked me, mate. I wasn’t turning down that ass. God it was so perky and round." Zayn says with a dreamy sigh.

Louis pouts and throws a pillow at the boy. “That ass was mine.”

Harry snorts. “Even Liam fucked her and Louis can’t even touch her haha.”

The brunet pushes the curly haired boy off his lap, watching in satisfaction as he hits the floor. “I’m going to my bed. Fuck all of you.”

Harry’s still laughing rolling on the ground. “Hahaha! Hahaha! Can’t even get near her!”

"I don’t see you getting any either. She hates you more than me." Louis says with a growls as he stalks from the room.

"I’m not trying to fuck her." Harry snorts wiping the tears from his eyes.

——————

Harry sighs leaving his dorm building, away from Louis who has a stick up his ass. He walks swiftly across the courtyard running into Eleanor. “Oh sorry, El.”

"Hey, curly. What are you running from?" She says with a smile as she straightens her uniform and beanie.

Harry groans tugging at his hair. “Louis. He’s moping about something.”

"Probably Niall." She mutters. "I’m sorry he’s being a pain in the ass. My dorm is always available if you need. Wish I could help."

"No, it’s not her. He got a call from his dad and now he’s bitching about everything." Harry rolls his eyes.

"His dad?" Eleanor frowns. Louis always said his dad never called unless it was an emergency. "Do you want me to try talking to him?"

"Please? I can’t handle him right now." Not without possibly attempting murder.

Eleanor smiles brightly. “Of course, curly! You owe me one. Just go down on me and we’ll call it even.” She winks and starts to head off to their dorm building.

Harry rolls his eyes but doesn’t object, deciding to go to the library.

Eleanor enters the building without any problem, knocking on Louis’ bedroom door.

"Harry, I told you I don’t want to suck your dick! Go away!" A yell comes from behind the door.

Eleanor rolls her eyes poking her head inside. “It’s not Harry.”

Louis looks up from the comforter confused. “Oh, great. You’re here.” He huffs and buries himself in blankets.

Eleanor tries not to look hurt sitting on the bed. “What’s wrong with you? Harry said you’re moping.”

He says nothing for a few moments before sighing heavily and turning around to face her. He knows that he looks a mess, eye red from constant itching because of leaving his contacts in. “My dad called. My dad never calls…”

"Why did he call?" Eleanor asks gripping his shoulder tightly.

Louis sighs. “You have to promise not to tell anyone. Do you promise?”

Eleanor raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, of course now what is it?”

"My family is broke." Louis says quietly.

Eleanor stares at Louis. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard you right what was that?”

"My family is broke! There’s nothing left! Our stocks crashed!" Louis shouts loudly. He doesn’t know how to do this poor thing.

Eleanor isn’t sure what to say she’s never been in this predicament. “I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”

Louis cries loudly, burying his face into her lap. “Worst part? My dad told me to get a job!”

Eleanor can definitely sympathize with him. “A job? That sucks.”

"No one can know. I’d be the laughing stock of the entire campus!" Louis looks at Eleanor with promise in his eyes. "I can pay you for your silence. Want me to go down on you or fuck you or something?

Eleanor rolls her eyes. “No, no, it’s alright. I just wanted to see if I could get you to calm down.”

Louis nods. “I’m sorry that I don’t feel the same way about you. I know it must be hard to be hung up on me.”

Eleanor holds back the scoff and string of curses. “No. I’m not hung up on you.”

"Oh good! So can we go back to meaningless sex or is that still off the table?" Louis says with a smile.

Eleanor narrows her eyes. “Has it always been meaningless sex to you then? Even when you took my virginity?”

"That was different. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t like let’s have sex and then get clingy." Louis says, the duh evident by his tone of voice.

Eleanor stands up smoothing her skirt. “Well that’s great to know. Anyway, I really have to get going.”

Louis frowns and grabs her hand. “Wait, wait, wait. Where are you going? You didn’t answer my question. Are we fuck buddies again?”

"No, I was just seeing if you were alright. Anyway you can find someone else." Eleanor leaves hands clenched into fists. He’s going to pay.

——————

Louis is sort of back to normal. He feels a lot better after talking to someone. He’s at least joking around with the boys again as they make their way towards the cafeteria.

Campus had been oddly quiet all day and Louis was hoping to catch someone and ridicule them like normal. “Alright boys, let’s get this party started.”

Harry opens the door for the other three trailing in right after. “You’re an idiot. Anyway I’m thinking we go do something fun tonight.”

"I’m in! I’m thinking…" Louis trails off as he looks around the cafeteria. He frowns before leaning over to Harry. "Is it just me or is everyone staring at us?"

"Aren’t they always staring?" Harry asks looking around.

Zayn nods. “Yeah, Lou. They’re always staring. They want that gorgeous ass of yours.”

"I don’t know if I would say gorgeous." Harry teases, but grabs a handful.

Stan is the one that approaches them, grinning condescendingly.

Louis kisses Harry hotly on the mouth before turning to look at the male in front of them. “I’m sorry, can I help you? Maybe I can recommend a decent plastic surgeon to fix your face.”

Stan rolls his eyes. “At least I can afford one, Tomlinson.”

Zayn furrows his brows. “I’m sorry, but that made no sense whatsoever. I’m going to need you to back up and sit the fuck down until you can fight with someone in your money bracket.”

"Hasn’t he told you? Louis’ daddy is flat broke." Stan laughs smirking.

Blue eyes widen as the boy’s words hit him hard. “I-I don’t know where you heard that… But I’d really like for you to stop spreading that filth.”

"Everyone knows. You should make sure you keep your fucks silent." He rolls his eyes.

"Even if it was true, I’ve still got more money in the value of my stuff than your daddy makes in a year, Lucas." Louis says defensively.

"Not for long. With his stocks down, I won’t be surprised if he starts selling your things."

Harry glares hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder. “Why do you care whether someone has money or not?”

Louis’ breathing picks up a bit as Stan’s words hit him. This is what Louis used to do: make fun of those with less money. If you were on scholarship, that was the one to always get picked on. “Fuck off, Stan. I run this school. I say the word and you’re automatically a reject.”

Stan laughs and he laughs hard. “Don’t you get it? You’re not important now that you’re poor.”

He hears it. It crashes over him like a wave upon sand. It’s absolutely gutting to realise. He looks around and sees the entire school laughing along with Stan, pointing at him and taunting him.

Louis can’t take it. He breaks from Harry’s arms and dashes out the dining hall door. He hates this. He needs his money back.

——————

Harry rolls his eyes dropping his things onto his desk and sliding into his seat. “So fucking stupid.” In his defense he’s only in detention for defending Louis- punching some asshole who thought he’d kick Louis while he was down.

Niall sheepishly heads in and takes the seat in the very back. She had slept through her alarm this morning and landed herself in detention for being late.

She notices that curly haired boy sitting a row in front of her. “Hey. What’s the detention protocol? Never had detention here before.”

Harry turns to look at her. “Don’t leave before the hour is up. That’s about it.”

Niall nods. “Seems simple enough.”

Fifteen minutes pass and no one else enters. Niall figures they’re the only two there and she gets a wicked idea. “So… It’s been a few days and I kind of need someone bad. You want to have sex?”

Harry scoffs. “Is that what you used on Liam and Zayn? I’m not doing that to Louis.”

"Actually, Zayn practically bent me over the closet surface and took me there. Liam was a challenge, but I think his first time was really good." Niall shrugs and gets up to sit on his desk. "Come on, Harry. I’m sure you have to want a nice place to warm your dick up."

"Why do you hate him so much? He might be an ass but, he means well." Harry rolls his eyes sitting back in his seat.

Niall sighs. “He treats me like an object, not a human being. I’m not here to be his little victory either.”

"More like a conquest." Harry chuckles crossing his arms.

"Not helping." Niall says with a laugh. She takes her blazer off and tosses it at her bag. "So is Louis the reason you won’t fuck me?"

Harry nods his head. “He’s my best friend. I don’t want to hurt him. He’s already pissed at Liam and Zayn.”

"I’ll make you a deal," Niall says sweetly. "You fuck me and I’ll sleep with Louis. That way I can at least say I slept with him last."

Harry narrows his eyes. “If you can keep your end of the bargain then fine I’ll sleep with you.”

"What would I be without my word?" Niall asks seriously. She has no intentions of sleeping with Louis ever, but if Harry will fuck her, then she can call this whole year a success.

Harry pushes his chair back spreading her legs wide. “I want you topless. Now.”

Niall smiles and gladly starts to unbutton the blouse. “Domineering? I like that.”

"Not as freaky as Zayn, but still." Harry smirks hands in his pockets.

"What now? You gonna touch me like Liam did?" Niall say as she tosses the blouse to the ground and bites at her bottom lip.

"No, you’re going to do it yourself. I like to watch. Finger yourself open, pleasure yourself, I don’t care; but do something to prepare you for my dick."

Niall blinks, but nods. She’s never had to do this in front of people.

Carefully, she rakes her nails up her thighs, teasing herself by snapping the elastic of her underwear. Her breath hitches lightly as she moves the material aside so he can see her.

Harry worries his bottom lip with his teeth, nodding swiftly in approval. He loves watching girls play with themselves.

Niall licks her lips as she runs her fingers over her folds, teasing herself to try and get a little lubrication. She hates using spit.

"I’ll help you a little." Harry’s hands are huge as he envelops one side of her hips, letting the pad of his thumb press on her clit heavy and insistent.

She lets out a squeak before pressing herself a bit harder against his thumb. “I think you should just give it to me rough. Opening me up takes too much time.”

Harry rolls his eyes sucking on her neck until it’s red. “I like taking my sweet time, angel.”

Niall groans and circles her entrance a few times before slipping two fingers inside herself. “Ungf… Harry, come on. You suddenly like to torture girls like this?”

Harry laughs against her skin. “No, just you. If you weren’t such a bitch it’d be different.”

"How am I a bitch? I’m just taking a stand as a woman and a human being." She gasps as she crooks her own fingers inside her.

"It’s cute that you think you’re standing up for something." Harry murmurs removing Niall’s fingers and licking them clean.

Niall watches in fascination as he licks her own fluids from her. “I am taking a stand. He can’t treat me like a fuck toy and then toss me aside.”

"Isn’t that exactly what Liam, Zayn, and now me did? You’re a hypocrite, love." Harry shoves down his pants and boxers just under the curve of his ass pumping himself a few times.

She spreads her legs wider, hiking her skirt up just a little bit more. “Here’s the difference. I’m pretty sure I could get Zayn and Liam to fuck me over and over again.”

"But by fucking me you’re making your entire point invalid." Harry probes her entrance before pushing in until he bottoms out.

Niall moans and grabs onto his shoulders tightly. “Come on, Harry. Who’s using who here?”

"I know I’m using you, but don’t think you’re doing the same thing here. You’re the one offering to have sex." Harry digs his fingernails into Niall’s hips setting a rhythm.

"Since when did a nice fuck include waxing philosophical points?" She says through her gritted teeth. She doesn’t want to think about the fact that he’s right.

Harry smirks at her expression. “Glad to know that I am right. Let’s get back to business though.”

Niall huffs and tightens the pressure of her nails in his shoulders. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

Harry hisses at the slight pain speeding up until he’s pretty much pounding into her.

Her head tips backwards, mouth falling open in a deep, silent moan. “Fuck, Harry. Come on. Fuck me harder, you twat.”

Harry grabs her pelvis forcing her forward every time he went forward driving in as deep and as hard as he could.

Niall moans as she can feel the pressure becoming too much. “Shit, come on, Harry. So close, just a little more.”

"Mm, I’m close too, babe." Harry lies her flat hiking one of her legs up to change the angle.

She can feel her muscles constrict before she’s coming around him, walls collapsing and tightening around him. “Harry! Oh, fuck!”

Harry pulls out coming all over her face and in her hair. “Fuck. Well that’s one way to spend a detention.”

Niall closes her eyes and nods softly. She leans forward and rests her forehead against his shoulder as she tries to recover. “We should do that again sometime.”

"One time love. Hit it and quit it." Harry pulls his pants back up tucking himself back into his jeans.

"True. With all you pretty boys never wearing a condom I’m surprised the school doesn’t have more STDs." She pulls her underwear back into place and smoothed her skirt down her legs. She smears his release on her chest, needing it to just absorb into her skin so she can put her blouse back on.

Harry leans down and licks a stripe through it. “I wear a condom if the chick is ugly.”

Niall rolls her eyes as she starts on the release in her hair. “That’s horrible. Louis has you trained then.”

"Hey, a twat is a twat. They think they’re special that I’m even fucking them." Harry sits back in his desk seeing that they still have five minutes left.

She finishes dressing herself, checking her phone and seeing the dangerous red mark on her collarbone. “Fuck, what the hell did you do? Mark your territory?”

Harry smirks. “Your fault you wanted to have sex with me. I give hickeys to everyone I screw.”

"Ugh, fine." She presses at the mark tenderly, whimpering when pain flares up. "Let’s go. I’ll walk you back to your little pimp house."

Harry chuckles at that. “We don’t sell women can’t really call us pimps.”

Niall rolls her eyes and smiles at the boy. Maybe they weren’t such bad guys after all. “Whatever you call it then. I always requires a nap after sex and the sooner we get you home, the sooner I get home.”

"Yeah, yeah." Harry opens every door for her leading her to his own dorm.

Once there, all that can be heard is cursing and yelling.

Niall frowns and looks to Harry. “Who is that?”

"Probably Louis. Everyone found out his family went broke and everyone is picking on him." Harry sighs sadly.

Niall bites her lip. On one hand, it’s great that Louis is getting a taste if his own medicine, but this is a bit much. “How did everyone find out?”

"He told his ex fuck buddy Eleanor and she spread it around." Harry’s never wanted to hit a girl before.

"Don’t trust a ho." Niall says as she listens to Louis screaming even more. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

Louis is sobbing as he heads into the common area. “Women are fucking crazy.”

"Don’t you have a vendetta against him or something?" Harry asks.

Niall sighs. “Yeah, but I guess I have a heart somewhere inside of me.”

Louis glares. “What do you want? You want to brag about fucking my best friends?”

Niall shakes her her head grabbing his hand and leading him to the far end of the porch. “I actually wanted to apologise.”

Louis frowns. “Apologise? Why because I’m poor and broke and you feel bad? I might not know how to wash a dish or to stick to budget, but I know never to take a person on their word.”

Niall rolls her eyes. “Well I would be a hypocrite then I’m here because I’m a scholarship kid I have no right to bash you.”

He looks at her in confusion. “You’re a scholarship kid? I wouldn’t have guessed that.” He scuffs his shoe on the porch. “I’ll forgive you if you can show me how to use a washer and dryer.”

Niall laughs squeezing his shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll show you now if you want.”

"Please? I’m out of clean boxers." Louis says with a small hiccup.

"Gather your clothes into a basket first." Niall says.

He nods and heads back inside and up to his room. He doesn’t own a basket, so he pulls out one of his Louis Vuitton suitcases and fills it with his clothes.

Once that’s done he carts it carefully down the stairs. “Okay. What next?”

Niall laughs when she sees the bag. “You don’t own a laundry basket do you?”

"Nope. And don’t make fun of Louis. My dad bought it because he said it reminded him of me." Louis says with a soft smile.

"Rich kids." Niall mutters. She leads him down to a mostly unused part of the school. The laundry room even though it looks clean and everything looks new she’s never seen another student down here.

"What is this? I don’t… How long has this been here?" Louis asks in amazement.

"I’m guessing a while. Anyway do you have quarters on you? Or do you not know what those are?" Niall teases heading to a washer.

The boy blinks a few times. “I have credit cards, but those are frozen accounts so I can’t use any of the money in them.”

"Of course. Whatever I can take care of it." She adds four quartets to a washing machine opening the door. "People say separate your whites from your colours, but I never listen anyway. Just toss your clothes in."

Louis frowns and tries to stuff his suitcase in the washing machine. “It won’t fit! Stupid machine! Why won’t you take my clothes?”

Niall bursts into loud bouts of laughter. “Take them out of the suitcase, genius! Only clothes go into the washing machine.”

"Don’t laugh at me!" Louis huffs as he opens the suitcase and throws everything in, careful to make sure she doesn’t see the questionable attire he owns. "Now what?"

"Now see this? Makes sure it says detergent." Niall pours the blue liquid into a cap adding it to a small space just for it. "Just get a cap full then add it there. Then you turn the dial to normal wash, shut the door, lock it, and it’ll start."

The machine rumbles to life and Louis’ eyes widen exponentially. “That’s it? I usually have to give my laundry to François to do it.”

Niall rolls her eyes chuckling. “Well now you can do it yourself. Hooray for independence.”

"I don’t like it, but at least I can do it." He shrugs and frowns. "I really am going to have to get a job if I plan on doing laundry."

"I work at a local cafe. I could get you a job as busboy." Niall could really use someone else to do the dishes so she wouldn’t have to.

Louis blushes and scratches nervously at the back of his neck. “First, what’s a busboy? Second, is it within walking distance because my Lamborghini got repossessed.”

"A busboy, you wash dishes. And I use the actual bus, you can come with me." Niall shrugs hopping up on one of the washers.

"A public bus? With like dirt and grime?" He pales and nearly faints at the thought.

"We’re not dirty people. Don’t like it, you can walk." Niall snaps.

He quickly tries to backpedal. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean you in particular. When do you work again? I’ll go with you.”

"I work tonight. At four o’clock. I could probably get you a job on the spot." Niall sighs, closing her eyes out of exhaustion.

"Thank you." Louis says softly. He shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "So you slept with two of my three best friends?"

"I slept with all of them." Niall shrugs looking back at him.

"What?" Louis’ eyes rocket to her face. "When did you sleep with Harry? He wouldn’t do that to me. We’re better friends than that."

"We were in detention. I told him if he slept with me, I’d sleep with you."

He perks up at the promise. “So we’re going to have sex, right? That’s what I’m hearing?”

"I just told him that so he’d sleep with me. I’m still not going to sleep with you." She knows how manipulative and bitchy it sounds.

He looks at the girl and laughs loudly, holding onto his stomach once it starts to hurt. “You think you’re so much better than us, but in fact you’re worse. At least I know I’m a prick, but you pretend to be so innocent and perfect. Who’s the real evil here?”

Niall narrows her eyes. “I know I’m a hell of a lot better than you. You’re just pissed that I won’t fuck you. You can’t stand it that someone is actually not attracted to you.”

"No, I’m pissed that I ever thought you were worth my time. You obviously think you’re so high and mighty, but you had sex with three people to try and make me angry." He laughs loudly and gives her a slow clap. "You might want to pick your dignity up off the floor."

"Oh, I’m not worth your time?" Niall grabs Louis by the tie yanking him over until he’s standing in between her legs.

Louis looks do to her lips and smirks lightly. “Not even a second, princess.” He grabs her wrist trying to get her to let go of him.

Niall grabs the back of his neck with both her hands kissing him a bit more roughly than she meant to.

He grabs her waist and presses her tight against the wall, needing the brief break in their fighting. His mouth works against hers, tongue prying her lips open and fighting her own for dominance. He pulls back and attacks her neck. “You think you’re so much better than us.”

"I know I’m better than you." Niall whispers stretching her neck.

"That a fact?" Louis bites into the clavicle where he can see a bright red mark (must be from Harry). His hand skims down her body and under the hem of her skirt to rub at the front of the cotton cloth beneath.

Niall moans pressing her hips into his fingers. “Gonna finger me open, hot shot?”

Louis smiles and looks at her. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He kisses her softly before pulling back all together. “Why would I do that though? I don’t take others sloppy seconds.”

"Maybe because no one else wants you to touch them?" Niall raises an eyebrow in question.

"While that may be true, I have standards. And now I can clearly see you don’t meet any of them." Louis says with a shrug. The washer dings and he turns to the device in confusion.

"That means it’s done. You’re so clueless." Niall rolls her eyes. She opens the washer, shaking the wet clothes out then tossing them in.

Louis watches her work without a word. “So what should I wear for a job at a cafe? The only cafe I’ve been to was in Paris.”

"Of course it was. Just wear some slacks and a t-shirt. You dress fancy you’ll stand out like a twat." Niall groans when she picks up a pair of lacy underwear from his things. "Either these are yours or you never clean your room after a fuck."

"Those are actually mine, but I don’t wear them. I guess they’re technically Harry’s." Louis says with a shrug. He remembers buying them for the boy as a gag gift and them ending up being more fun than they expected.

"So you’re bisexual?" Niall asks although she kind of already knew that.

Louis stops and thinks for a second. “I’d like to consider myself more pansexual, but then I wouldn’t see gender at all. I guess bisexual will have to do since we’re labelling. And you?”

"Do you even know what pansexual means? It means you don’t see gender, race, size. You judge girls on their sizes all the time. I’m straight thank you." Niall adds four quarters to the dryer spinning the dial to more dry.

He shrugs. “I thought it was just gender. I thought demisexual was all that stuff.”

Niall realizes she’s mixed the two up, but she doesn’t try and fix her mistake. Instead she leans back on the machine.

"So you’re straight? Not even a little bicurious?" Louis says with an eyebrow waggle.

Niall rolls her eyes. “Guess I haven’t found the right woman to sweep me off my feet.”

"I’ll find her for you. I know a few girls who would love to experiment." Louis says with a shrug.

Niall looks at him critically. “Why? So it’ll be videotaped and you can jack off to it?”

"Possibly. Now that I don’t have a fuck buddy I need something." Louis laughs and smiles brightly.

"You know, I don’t really care. I’d like someone who could give me a real orgasm."

He smirks. “I’ll see if Zayn can spare Perrie for a night. She’s been wanting to have a girl for awhile.”

"What does she look like? I wouldn’t want a girl who doesn’t meet your requirements." Niall rolls her eyes.

"She meets my requirements. I fucked and then she found Zayn. True love right there." Louis says with a yawn.

"Well alright then. Set up a time and place and we’ll see." She gets off the dryer walking off. "Oh and make sure you fold your clothes."

He blinks. “How do I fold clothes?”

——————

Niall is on the bed sitting back on her legs, tossing her shirt to the side. “Alright, now what?”

Perrie giggles and sheds her shirt as well. “Just get comfortable. We barely know each other. We need to explore each other.” She straddles the blond and leans in to press their lips together slowly.

Niall kisses back, grabbing Perrie’s hips for some sort of leverage.

Perrie runs her fingers through the smaller girl’s hair, tugging lightly. “Touch me. Get to know my body.”

Niall runs her hands up Perrie’s back grabbing at the clasps of her bra.

The older sits up and lets the material slide off her arms. “Already perky for you, babe. Remember, I’m a girl. Whatever turns you on will most likely turn me on.”

Niall wastes no time leaning up and sucking one of Perrie’s nipples into her mouth playing with the other one.

Perrie arcs into the touch, smashing her hips against Niall’s. “Like that, babe.”

Niall sucks harder while tweaking her other nipple between her fingers.

The girl pulls back and smiles down Niall. “You really like sucking my tits.” She pulls Niall’s bra from her body. “My turn.”

Niall flushes pink and she feels completely vulnerable knowing Louis is actually recording this.

Perrie kisses her lightly before moving to mouth at her tits. She rubs at the crotch of the smaller girls jeans.

Niall’s mouth falls open, her fingers catching and tugging on Perrie’s hair.

"You like that, don’t you?" Perrie reaches down and pops the button on her jean shorts.

Niall nods deciding to be the submissive one here. “It feels really nice.”

Perrie smiles and tugs the shorts off before smiling and raking her nails down her thighs. “Want me to take care of you?”

"Yes," Niall whispers her chest heaving. She’s so ready, she’s so wet, she’s so needy.

The older girl strips the smaller of them down to nothing. She parts the girl’s legs and leans in, kissing the inner thigh before licking up the girl’s folds.

"Oh!" Niall gasps her mouth falling open. Wow that felt fantastic.

Perrie giggles before going in full force, eating the girl out full force. Her tongue drags against Niall’s clit before pushing inside her.

Niall’s back arches trapping Perrie’s legs between her thighs thrusting up towards her mouth. “Fuck! Feels so good!”

Perrie pulls back and laughs. “You’re really responsive. I love that. Don’t hold back, scream my name.” She licks at her clit again and starts to finger her open.

"Perrie! Perrie, fuck! Oh my fucking god!" Niall’s not even trying to hold back she’s just letting it all out.

The older girl opens her up for three fingers and continues to play with her clit. “Come on, baby. Come for me. Let me taste you.”

"Perrie!" Niall whines releasing around her fingers that are still buried deep inside of her.

Perrie leans in, licking away the release and carefully removing her fingers and catching what dribbles out. She smiles brightly and moves back up the girl’s body, sticking the fingers covered in release in Niall’s mouth making her taste herself.

Niall sucks and licks her fingers clean smiling to her.

Perrie smiles, leaning in to kiss her. “How was that, baby? Thinking we should do this more often?”

Niall raises an eyebrow. “You sure your boyfriend would appreciate that?”

"He thinks me getting off with another girl is hot." She says with a laugh. She kisses her again, shifting slightly. "I know you’re new to this, but can you help me out or should I just get myself off?"

Niall blushes sitting up. “Do you want me to help you out? I don’t have a problem doing it.”

"You sure? I don’t want to push into your first time." Perrie says as she lays back on the bed pulls her hair to one side.

"No, no, it’s fine I promise. Shouldn’t we be acting sexy for the camera instead of awkward?" Niall asks.

"Fuck the boys. This is about us." Perrie says with a smile. "Who needs sexy when you’ve got us?"

Niall laughs breathlessly. “Yeah, I totally agree with you. They can fuck off.”

Perrie giggles and pulls the girl down and connects their lips again. “You taste so sweet, by the way.”

Niall kisses Perrie sliding her tongue into her mouth so she can get the after taste of her own release.

The older girl moans into the kiss, wanting nothing more than Niall’s hands on her. “Touch me, please. God I’m already so wet for you, babe.”

Niall slides her hands down Perrie’s stomach thumb rubbing circles into her clit.

The girl’s eyes flutter shut and her hips cant upwards from the bed. She can feel herself leaking and onto the comforter. “Need you, Niall.”

Niall nods scooting down. She pushes her tongue past her labia licking at the wet centre.

Perrie lets out a loud moan and pushes her hips towards the touch. “Yes, babe. Right there. I’m not gonna last long. Already so wet and turned on.”

Niall shoves her tip in using her hands to rub circles into Perrie’s hips.

The older girl’s breath stops for a second before a groan is ripped from her vocal chords. She reaches down and rubs at her clit at Niall continues to fuck her with her tongue. “So close, babe. So close.”

Niall pulls out licking figure eights into her clit breathing cool air over it.

Perrie’s entire body tenses before she comes, release spilling from her and onto Louis’ comforter. She squirms around at the sensitivity that now consumes her and she’s looking at Niall with awe in her gaze.

Niall lifts her head up smiling shyly. “Did I do alright?”

Perrie pulls her up flush against her, her wet centre rubbing over Niall’s own. “You were great. You sure you’ve never done that before?” She laughs and presses their lips together.

Niall shakes her head. “No never have. We should do it again.”

Harry sits back in his seat. “Well I need someone to suck my dick now.”

Louis grabs the remote, pausing the recording the boys were watching. “Zayn is one lucky son of a bitch.”

Zayn laughs and palms himself through his jeans. “Why don’t we all just… Take care of ourselves. It’s not we’ve never seen each naked before.”

Harry looks over to Louis. “Would you like some help, babe? I want your cock in my mouth.”

Zayn groans. “I meant just wanking off together, but I guess it’s what ever.”

"Of course. I’ll never turn down that pretty little mouth." Louis carefully unbuttons his trousers and pushes them and his boxers down, letting his cock spring free to slap up against his stomach.

"Uh, you gonna jack off in here or you going somewhere private?" Zayn asks the quiet one in their group. He knows Liam is still new to the whole sex ed thing.

Harry crawls over enveloping Louis’ head into his mouth closing his eyes.

Louis moans and runs his fingers through the curls. “Yeah, babe. Just like that.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Fuck it.” He pulls himself from his boxers and starts to tug on his length.

Liam is much more hesitant to do it slowly pulling his boxers down and grabbing his dick.

Zayn looks over and splutters. “Damn, Liam! When did you get a monster in your trousers?”

Liam blushes bright pink. “I don’t know it’s always been there.”

Louis looks over and smiles. “I’d love to see Harry choke on that.”

Harry pulls away. “Is that what you want me to do, sir? I’ll do it just say the word.”

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Jesus, Haz. You’d really do that?”

Louis shrugs. “I want you to suck Liam off and then Zayn. After that, I’ll fuck you nice and hard. Sound good, baby?”

Harry moans. “Sounds perfect. Thank you, sir.”

Liam raises an eyebrow. “You two are really kinky aren’t you?”

Louis laughs and nods. “You don’t know the half of it. I could make him put the underwear on, but I don’t think you two want to wait for that.”

Harry laughs. “Are those even clean? You made me come in them last time.” He pouts.

"Yeah. Niall taught me how to wash laundry. It’s actually really easy." Louis says with a quick kiss to Harry’s curls. "You can go put them on if you want."

Harry leaves the room being quick knowing they were hard. When he comes back he’s wearing only the lacy red underwear.

Zayn groans as he looks at Harry. “When did you get those? Better yet, did you go get them in the store yourself?”

"Louis helped me pick them out. No one questioned us." Harry shrugs snapping the elastic band.

"Of course they didn’t." Zayn says with a roll of his eyes.

Louis huffs. “Just suck him off already.”

"Alright, alright." Harry gets onto his knees, making sure to wiggle his bum for added effect, getting right to licking at Liam’s dick.

Louis smiles and gladly tugs on his length as he watches the lace clad ass jiggle in front of him. “Your ass is perfect. What if I let you fuck me tonight? We’ve never done that.”

Harry smirks. “Oh, I have no problem doing that, babe. Your ass is perfect.”

Liam’s moans cover their conversation bucking his hips up.

Zayn looks between the two boys. “You’ve never let him fuck you?”

"Nope. You want to open me up while Harry sucks Liam off?" Louis asks as he rubs at Harry’s arse.

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Are you sure? Only if you’re sure.”

"Yeah. Go ahead and open me up." Louis smiles and moves to lie back on the sofa.

Zayn bites into his lip setting to work. If anyone were to just walk in they’d see Zayn fingering Louis on one side and Harry sucking Liam on the other.

"Since when did this whole thing turn into an orgy?" Liam says breathlessly as he tugs on Harry’s curls.

Harry laughs around Liam’s dick. “Are you complaining, Payne?”

Zayn laughs too, going in with three fingers this time.

"God, no." Louis and Liam moan at the same time. They look at each other and laugh breathlessly.

"Zayn, god, harder." Louis says with a bit of a whine.

Zayn drives his fingers in harder flexing and scissoring them.

Harry tongues Liam’s slit breathing hot air all over his dick.

Liam freezes before coming hot and heavy into Harry’s waiting mouth. “Fuck, Haz.”

Louis looks over and smiles. “Clean him up, Harry and suck Zayn off. Liam, you’re going to finger me till Zayn comes.”

Harry does his best to gather every drop of come then moves to Zayn. “Ready to be blown away?”

Liam takes Zayn’s previous position carefully pushing a finger inside of him.

Zayn laughs and kisses Harry chastely. “Bring it on, curls.”

"Liam, I can take more than one. Fist me or something." Louis says with a roll of his eyes.

Liam adds two more, but his fingers are bigger than Zayn’s stretching Louis out more.

Harry starts in on Zayn going straight to bobbing his head.

"So I guess we’re all a bit bicurious then?" Zayn asks as he surveys the scene in front of him. He shrugs as Harry takes him in and suckles him. "Whatever. Better than my hand, that’s for sure."

Harry rolls his eyes. “Louis and I fuck all the time. I think we’re well past bicurious.”

"Yeah, but I always do the fucking. Shit, Liam, right there." Louis says through gritted teeth.

"Doesn’t make you straight." Harry says licking at a prominent vein on Zayn’s cock.

Liam tries digging his fingers in as far as possible, wanting to hear Louis moan.

The sound of sex fills the room for awhile before Zayn groans loudly and comes in Harry’s mouth. “God, your mouth is perfect.”

Harry swallows his come. “Tasted three different kinds of cum today.”

"Three? You had Liam and Zayn’s. Who else are you fucking?" Louis says with relief as Liam removes his fingers and moves to make room for Harry.

"I sucked you off earlier. Unless you don’t count yourself." Harry climbs on top of Louis taking his position behind him.

"I forgot about that." Louis says as he readies himself for Harry. "Go head, babe."

Harry pushes in moaning as he’s fully sheathed inside of him. “So fucking tight, God.”

Louis clenches around him, not used to being penetrated. “Jesus, Harry. Is it supposed to hurt this much the first time?”

"Yeah, should have warned you about that." Harry kisses Louis’ shoulder blade, waiting.

Zayn moves so his face is below Louis and smiles up at him. “Need a distraction? Maybe kisses?”

"Yeah." Louis says softly, ducking his head and pressing their lips together.

Harry chuckles lightly. “Louis, you sound so needy when you’re not being totally bitchy.”

The brunet pulls back from Zayn’s lips and kisses his nose. “Which do you prefer? Needy or bitchy?”

"Bitchy, definitely." Zayn says. "It’s a turn on when you bitch someone out."

Harry kisses him starting to move his hips. “You’re always a turn on, baby.”

Louis smiles at Harry’s response; he has the best friends a guy could ask for. He hangs his head as Harry starts to move inside him. “Yeah, this is weird. I don’t know if I enjoy bottoming. What’s so special? Haz, you always act like it’s the greatest thing ever.”

"Wait for it." Harry continues snapping his hips in and out. "And even if I didn’t get any pleasure out of it, I know you do."

Louis is about to respond when he feels it. “Oh, god! What is that? Harry, there again!”

"That’s your prostate, love. It has a lot of nerves." Harry moans himself fucking his best friend rapidly.

Zayn watches as the two climb closer and higher to release together. It’s only when Louis cries out and comes untouched that he realises he’s halfway to hard again. “Have you two ever thought of doing porn? That was really hot.”

Harry laughs at that coming deep inside Louis. “My ma would kill me.”

"You’re mum would kill you now." Zayn says as he watches Louis’ tilt back at in pleasure at the feeling of being full.

"My mom doesn’t care who I fuck." Harry rolls his eyes pulling out.

"Mine does." Louis rolls his eyes. "Although, now she’s more worried about her precious diamonds so…"

Harry kisses Louis then all over his face. “Hey, you’re important to me.”

"Thanks, Haz." Louis says with a yawn as stretches lightly before collapsing back on the couch, using Zayn’s stomach as a pillow.

"So is this a thing now?" Zayn asks uncertainly as he runs his fingers through Louis’ hair and tosses an arm around Liam’s shoulders to try and bring him into the cuddle.

Harry glares, but he tries not to let it show. “Yeah, it can be if you want it to be.”

Louis nods and yawns before grabbing the curly haired boy’s wrist and pulling him down with him. “I’m down for whatever, but right now, it’s time for a nap.”

"Yeah, I need to sleep." Harry yawns tucking his head underneath Louis’ chin.

——————

"I still can’t believe I heard work and Louis in the same sentence." Harry laughs crossing his feet and setting his heels on the coffee table.

Zayn nods and sips at his beer. “It’s kind of weird to think about. Like, that could be us having to work for a living.”

"Yeah, I know. I’m glad I don’t have to work I don’t know if I could make it." Harry shudders.

"So when are the new people moving into our little home?" Liam asks curiously.

"Yeah, we’re not going through with it. We decided against it." Harry shrugs picking up his bottle of beer.

"What? Why not?" Zayn asks surprised.

Liam clutches at his tea as he frowns. “When was this decided? I don’t remember voting on that.”

"Louis and I did. It’s too much work and I really don’t think Niall will sleep with Louis." Harry takes a drink.

Zayn nods and sips at his beer again. “Isn’t she supposed to sleep with him anyway because you slept with her?”

"She just said that to get me to sleep with her. Sneaky bitch." Harry sighs. He really only meant well.

"Great fuck though." Liam says quietly.

Zayn can’t help his laughter at that. “Okay, okay, okay. I gotta know, what was your sex with her like? Both of you.”

Harry grins. “I fucked her on one of the detention desks. We kind of shared the dominant role.”

Liam blushes madly. “She took control and rode me hard. It was fantastic. Gave me confidence to ask Sophia out.”

Zayn chuckles. “I fucked her against Louis’ sports locker before fucking her from behind on the bench in the locker room. Not one of my shining moments.”

Harry rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “We let a girl take advantage of us.”

"We let a girl almost ruin a friendship." Zayn says quietly as he pulls Liam into his side.

It’s quiet for about ten minutes before the front door is opening and slamming shut. Louis is quickly heading towards their cuddle session. “Can you believe this shit? I got sent home early for disrespecting a customer! All I said was like your shoes, too bad they’re last season. The woman put up a massive bitch fit!”

Harry rolls his eyes. “You’re not supposed to give out opinions, dumb fuck.”

Louis huffs and sprawls out across all three of their laps. “It’s not an opinion, it’s a fact. They were last season.”

Liam snorts. “How would you feel if someone told you your shoes were last season?”

"Offended, because these are not last season. I got them when the line first came out." Louis says with a confused expression.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Louis, that isn’t the point.”

The brunet huffs and looks up at the curly haired boy. “I don’t want a lesson on why I’m a horrible person. I just want to be coddled. Is that too much to ask?”

"When it comes to working a middle class job, yes." Harry pushes Louis off his lap laughing when he hits the ground.

"Don’t remind me what class I’m working for. They’re beneath me." Louis groans as he hauls himself up from the floor. "I need a relaxing little bath anyone want to join me?"

Harry smirks standing. “Let’s go, babe. Maybe I’ll give you a back rub if you’re nice.”

"Carry me." Louis says with a pout. He knows Harry can do it. He’s manhandled Louis before, but he doesn’t feel dominant in this situation so it comes out less forceful than he intends.

"Awe, baby." Harry coos. He scoops Louis up into his arms carrying him towards the bathroom, kicking the door open.

The blue eyed boy snuggles into Harry’s chest and kisses the material covering the tanish expanse. “Why can’t I be rich? Working is too hard.”

"You worked three hours." Harry teases setting him down.

Louis huffs as he starts to strip himself of his cafe uniform. “Yeah, but I don’t know how to do this stuff. I know how to run a Fortune 500 company, that’s it.”

Harry leans over the tub setting the temperature and turning on the jets. “So how’s Niall?”

"Good," Louis says with a shrug. "She’s just as brilliant as always. I swear, Harry, I never realised how smart she was."

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Smart? She’s not as smart as you though.”

"No, Harry, she’s brilliant. She’s here on scholarship. She taught herself most of the advanced shit we do in a class." Louis says with a twinge of awe covering his words.

Harry raises his eyebrow higher than before. “But she wears things so last season. More like five years ago.”

"Yeah, but she doesn’t even care. It’s like the biggest fuck you to the world. It’s cute and endearing." Louis says with a smile.

Harry’s growing concerned. “She’s extremely plain looking though.”

Louis frowns. “I mean, I guess, but she’s perfect. She’s a wonderful, helpful person and I really want to get to know her better.”

Harry finally looks at him. “I think you like Niall. More than you should.”

"She’s just a really good friend." Louis frowns as he steps into the now full tub. "If you’re worried about her taking your place or something, don’t be."

"I’m not worried, babe. I’m just stating an observation." Harry sits down in between Louis’ legs.

Louis hums as he leans forward just enough to rest his face in the curls he loves so much. “Do you think… Is it a bad thing that I like her this much?”

"No. You’re bound to fall in love, Louis. It’s not weird." Harry sighs leaning back against his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about love?" Louis says as he pushes Harry forward to try and get him to look at him.

Harry rolls his eyes. “You’re kind of blind or in denial. It’s pretty obvious, Louis.”

The blue eyed boy blinks a few times. “I can’t be in love with her. I’m dinner parties and she’s fast food.”

Harry laughs at that. “See that’s why you can’t like her. It’ll never work out.”

"I know. I can dream though, right?" Louis says quietly. He wants to be able to hold Niall in his arms.

Harry frowns kissing Louis’ forearm. “Hey, you don’t need her.”

Louis says nothing for a while. He eventually sighs and smiles softly. “You’ll take care of me, right?”

"Of course I will." Harry snuggles closer to Louis.

——————

Niall doesn’t know why she’s here, she doesn’t really want to be but Louis’ actually being nice to her. She knocks on the door waiting on the porch.

Louis throws the door open and smiles brightly when he sees the blonde on the other side. “Hey! Come on in.”

"Thanks for inviting me over. You really didn’t have to." Not that she doesn’t appreciate it.

"No problem. I heard you like football and we watch most of the games. You can always come over if you want to watch a game." Louis says as they head into the living room.

"Yeah, I love football. I’m a big fan of Derby." Niall feels a bit embarrassed when she sees the other three.

"Hey, Niall!" Zayn cheers from his spot on the couch, a head of blonde hair belonging to Perrie resting on his chest.

The blonde picks her head up and smiles brightly. “Hey, girlie.”

Niall smiles back guilty. She feels bad about what happened with Zayn and Perrie not knowing. “Hey, guys.”

Harry narrows his eyes. “Well look at what the cat dragged in. From last season.”

Zayn frowns. “Dick move.”

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls Niall down to the sofa. “Don’t mind him. He’s been irritable all morning.” He pulls her next to him and tosses an arm around her shoulder. “We don’t have a Derby game, but Man U versus Arsenal should be ace.”

Niall smiles nodding her head. “Yeah, I love football in general.”

"That’s what the poor do with their free time right?" Harry smiles brightly.

"And the rich. I’m on the school team, remember, Harry?" Louis says with a bit of edge to his voice. He doesn’t get why the curly haired boy is being a prick.

Perrie clears her throat, wanting to try and dispel the tension. “So what cafe do you work at, Niall?”

"The one right on campus, Human Bean." Niall says shrugging.

Harry rolls his eyes. “You know, Perrie, you shouldn’t converse with back stabbers.”

"Then I would never converse with anyone dear, Harold." Perrie says, her voice sharp and icy.

Louis huffs. “Harry, if you’re just going to be an ass, go to bed or something. No one wants to deal with bullshit today.”

Harry throws a sharp look to Louis. “She has a right to know her boyfriend fucked her friend against a locker.”

"And Perrie fucked her later. It’s a win-win for everyone." Louis looks at him with a concerned look. "What is wrong with you today?"

Harry sneers. “It’s your choice if you want to fuck a flat chested loser. She’s a cheap bitch. Fucking paddy.”

Niall doesn’t say anything. She gets up and leaves.

"Niall! Wait!" The door shutting is the only response Louis gets. He spins around and glares at Harry. "What the fuck? You have no room to judge her! I’m sorry, I fuck you and then fuck a bunch of girl. Aren’t we basically the same?"

Harry gets up and storms upstairs slamming his bedroom door and locking it.

Louis sighs. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with Harry, but he’s never had a fight like that with the boy. He heads up, knocking on the door. “Harry, open up please. I just want to talk.”

"Leave me alone." Harry groans from where his face is buried in his pillow.

"Come on. We never fight. So why are we letting this get the best of us?" Louis says just loud enough to be heard.

"Because you’re falling for Niall!" Harry calls back sighing.

"So? You didn’t put up this fight with Eleanor." Louis says he resigns himself to having this conversation through a door.

"That was different you weren’t falling in love with her." It hurts his chest to say it.

Louis frowns. “I told you, you have nothing to worry about. You’ll always be my best friend; no matter what.”

Harry rips the door open. “I don’t want to be your best friend!”

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" Louis asks confusedly and a bit pissed off.

"I’m in love with you, you asshole!" Harry screams slamming his door again.

Louis is speechless. Why in the world is everyone in love with him all the sudden? He heads back down to the living room, unsure of what to do in this situation. He takes his seat before blurting out, “did anyone else know that Harry was in love with me?”

Liam quirks an eyebrow. “I thought everyone knew that. Even I knew that.”

"Am I just blind? Apparently Eleanor was in love with me and now Harry’s in love with me! Anyone else I should know about?" Louis says exasperatedly.

"That’s about it." Perrie chuckles leaning back against Zayn.

Louis gives her a look. “Thanks, Perrie.” He sighs, “what do I do about Harry?”

Zayn shrugs. “Sort out how you feel?”

"Either tell him you feel the same or let him down easy." Liam squeezes his shoulder for comfort.

Louis groans. “Why do I have to be so loveable?”

Liam drops his hand rolling his eyes. “And there’s the Louis I know.”

——————

Niall unties the apron from behind her back removing it from around her neck and hanging it up on the hook. She smiles. “Anything new with you?”

Louis sighs. “I’ve managed to somehow make my best friend in the whole world hate me.”

"How? Aren’t you guys a thing or something?" Niall doesn’t look at him going to the coffee machine to make herself a hot chocolate.

Louis crinkles his nose. “We’re not an item. Found out he’s mad at me because I’m falling for someone else and he’s in love with me.”

"Who you falling for? Can’t believe Louis Tomlinson is falling for someone." Niall chuckles getting a cup and pouring the drink into it.

"You don’t want to know." Louis says with a blush. "Can you make me a hot chocolate?"

"Of course, love." She gives hers to him deciding to make another one for herself.

Louis sips at the warm drink appreciatively. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to lose him, but I just don’t feel the same way about him.”

"Why don’t you talk to him? If you’re really friends he’ll understand." At least that’s what Niall thinks friends should be able to do.

Louis looks up impressed. He blinks a few times and just blurts out, “you want to get food after work?”

Niall smiles softly looking towards him. “Sure. I can’t afford anything expensive though.”

"Good. Neither can I. We don’t get off till late. Will anywhere even be open?" Louis says as he takes a big gulp of his drink.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about your predicament. Why don’t we get a nice, greasy pizza with extra cheese?" Niall feels hungrier thinking about it.

"Sounds fantastic. Do you want to take it back to campus or will we find a gourmet pizza place open at midnight?" Louis asks with a smile.

"We can take it to my dorm or yours. I want to lie down and stretch my legs out." Niall leads Louis out of the shop locking it up.

"Take it to yours. I don’t want Harry to cop an attitude again." Louis says as he hurries after Niall towards the bus stop.

"Sounds good to me. We’ll get a pizza on campus." Niall feels like it’ll be a fun night.

——————

Louis carries the pizza into the dorm room and holds a six pack in his other room. “Will your roommate mind?”

"She’s always at her boyfriend’s place. He lives right off campus; dropped out of school last year. He’s a keeper." Niall rolls her eyes sinking into the couch.

Louis laughs and sits next to her. “That’s the best. A dead beat boyfriend.” He grabs a beer and passes it to her before grabbing his own. “So what do you do for fun? You’re dorm is so plain and boring.”

"I finger myself." Niall says sarcastically. "I watch football matches, go on my laptop, and sometimes go out with my neighbours."

"I mean, if that’s what you do." He says with a shrug. "I can’t remember the last time I had to get myself off." He sips at his beer and reaches for a slice of pizza.

"I was kidding, Louis. I haven’t had sex since I slept with Harry." She grabs her own piece biting and swallowing half of it in on the first try.

"Oh… I knew that." Louis says with a blush. "So do you like anyone?"

Niall shakes her head. “Nah. That’s not really my thing.”

"What do you mean that’s not your thing? That’s everyone’s thing!" Louis says with a wave of his hand. "I thought it wasn’t my thing and now I’m falling for someone. It’s crazy!"

"I just tend to draw the shit end of the stick, I always get hurt and it’s not worth it." Niall finishes it off moving into another one.

Louis shakes his head and crams his whole slice into his mouth. “If I can do the poor thing, you can do the love thing. Come on. Just give it a chance.”

"But I’m not interested in anyone to fall in love with them." Niall washes her food down with a beer.

Louis deflates. “Oh. Yeah. I hope someone peaks your interest then.” He takes a swig of his beer hoping to swallow down the rejection.

"I mean maybe one day when I’ve found a guy who doesn’t give a shit about societal views, doesn’t care about money, maybe someone who doesn’t care if I’m not the perfect body type. Sounds cliche, but I want someone who isn’t shallow and I won’t find that here." She hasn’t yet at least.

"True…" Louis quickly downs the rest of his beer and reaches for another one as well as a second slice. "Guys here are shallow and clingy."

"Exactly! At least you get what I’m saying." She lies back, her head ending up in his lap.

Louis frowns. “I’m sure you’ll find a guy in no time. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, witty… So many things.” He looks down at her with a smile.

Niall blushes pink smiling up at him. “Well I’m glad to hear that you have faith in me.”

Louis shrugs. “It’s just a few things I’ve noticed since getting to know you.” He runs his fingers through her hair and thinks. “I guess I should apologise for my behaviour the first few weeks of school.”

Niall’s shocked to say the least. “Oh. I wasn’t expecting you to, you know, apologise.”

"I know, but after all you’ve helped me with and done for me… You didn’t have to do that." Louis says softly.

"I know I didn’t, but I’m really not that bad. I’m kind of drunk." Niall admits laughing and holding her stomach.

Louis laughs and stretches out so he’s laying between her side and the back of the couch. “Me too! That’s something we have in common!”

Niall turns so their chests are pressed together, tangling her legs with his. “That’s all we have in common.”

"We both work in a cafe, right? Another similarity." Louis says with a smile. "And we both have brown hair." He says as he pushes a dyed blonde piece out of her face.

Niall rolls her eyes. “We have nothing in common personality wise. That’s an important factor you know.”

"What do you have that I don’t have?" Louis says softly. He honestly wants to know. He needs to make her see that they’re perfect together.

Niall sighs. “Right now you might not be, but you’re rich. You come from fancy cars, money, shopping. I come from a completely different world.”

Louis leans in and hides his face in the crook of her neck. “Is that the only reason you don’t think we’d work?”

"Work? Work for what?" Niall is confused. What is Louis asking or hoping for? He doesn’t like her.

"I, uh…" Louis frowns. He figures he should probably just get the whole thing over with. "I think I’m falling in love with you."

Niall’s eyes widen. She gets up staring at the floor, clearing her throat. “Maybe you should leave.”

"What? No, Niall. I’m sorry. I don’t…" Louis doesn’t know what to say. He’s never fallen for a girl- he’s never fallen for anyone. "Am I really that bad of a person?"

"I just don’t want to talk about it. Please, Louis, can you go?" Niall shakes her head, tears in her eyes.

Louis swallows the lump in his throat. “Yeah… Okay.” He heads to the door and looks back at her. “I’m sorry I ruined the night.”

Niall doesn’t say anything. She stares out the window.

——————

Louis wipes the tears from his eyes as he heads into his dorm. He doesn’t know what compelled him to say any of that to Niall, but her reaction hurt worse than losing all his money. He doesn’t think about it as he heads into Harry’s room and removes his clothing except his boxers and crawls into the bed with his best friend.

Harry tenses pulling the blanket tighter around himself. “What are you doing?”

"I’m sorry. I know we really aren’t talking to each other or we’re fighting or something, but I just need my best friend." Louis says with a sniffle.

Harry sighs, closing his eyes. “What’s wrong? And don’t tell me nothing I can hear it in your voice.”

Louis swallows the lump in his throat. “I told Niall I think I’m falling for her and she made me leave. I don’t… This isn’t like being told no for sex. This actually hurts.”

Harry hugs Louis kissing his shoulder. “Maybe you need to move on to someone who actually likes you.”

"I don’t know… If this is what I made you feel like then I’m really sorry." Louis sobs into his best friend’s chest. "I didn’t even mean to tell her."

Harry wants to be selfish and tell Louis he’s better for him, but instead he doesn’t. He just holds him when the doorbell rings.

Zayn hurries to answer the door. It’s one in the morning, who the hell would be ringing a doorbell at one in the morning? He yanks the door open, “what?”

Niall looks at him sheepishly. “May I speak to Louis? It’s important.”

Zayn huffs. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get in here. I swear, he just needs to give his booty calls a key of something.”

Niall glares. “Why don’t you shut your damn mouth, asshole.” She sits on the couch crossing her arms and legs.

Zayn heads back up the stairs stopping at Harry’s room. “Guys? I heard Louis head in the room so I know he’s in there. Uh, Niall is downstairs.”

Louis looks at Harry. “Do you think I should stay friends with her or…?”

Harry looks at Louis sighing. “You know what? If she makes you happy then I’ll support you no matter what you guys become.”

Louis smiles softly. “Really? Thank you, Harry.” He leans in and kisses his cheek. “I have to go settle this. I’ll come back when she leaves.”

"Yeah, yeah. I need sleep." Harry rolls over closing his eyes.

Louis heads out and down to the living room. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

Niall shoots Louis a smile. “Hey. Ugh, I just wanted to talk to you.”

"Yeah, what’s up?" Louis says with a small smile.

Niall isn’t sure what to say or how to say it. Instead she gets up and strides across the room, kissing him.

Louis squeaks in surprise before reciprocating. He grabs softly at her waist. “Why the sudden change in opinion?”

"Just kiss me." Niall whispers a little fiercely. She doesn’t want to talk about it.

Louis nods and presses against her roughly. His hands glide over her sides and clutch at material covering her body.

Niall let’s his hands wander around. She reaches for the hem of her shirt slowly pulling it off.

Louis pulls back, letting her pull the cloth from her body. He groans as he takes in the pale expanse of her skin. “God, you’re perfect.”

Niall flushes pink. “Thank you. I’m sure I don’t compare to any of the others.”

"You’re better than any of them." He kisses her again, fingers teasing at her sides.

Niall’s breath hitches her back arching on instinct. Her sides are sensitive.

"Head to my room? I don’t anyone walking in." Louis whispers in her ear. He places a kiss at her earlobe before moving down to kiss at her throat.

"Yeah, alright." She follows after him and up the stairs. She feels like she is a booty call.

He pulls her into the room and shuts the door behind them. “Gonna take my time with you. Not gonna rush anything, baby.”

"Okay." She bites into her bottom lip waiting for him to do something.

He pushes her back on his bed and starts to undo her jeans, kissing at every inch of skin as it’s revealed.

Niall kicks off her pants from around her ankles looking at him. “Do something now.”

Louis nods and grabs at her underwear, dragging them down before spreading her legs. He kisses her lower abdomen once before burying his face between thighs.

Niall gasps, arching her back off the mattress a second time. “Louis.”

Louis moans against her centre and lets his tongue drag against her smooth insides. Her clit is pulsing against his tongue and her sucks lightly on the cluster of nerves.

"Louis, oh God!" Niall ruts up against his mouth moaning loudly.

He continues to focus on her clit as he pushes a finger inside her wanting to open her up for him.

Niall looks at him sadly. She knows this will never happen again and she just wants to remember him like this, in this moment.

He pulls back, breathing heavily as he takes care of opening her slowly. His chin and area around his mouth is shiny with her fluids and kisses tenderly at her hipbones. “So beautiful like this, Niall. You’re always so gorgeous, but you’re so beautiful right now.”

Niall looks away her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. She always feels like that when it comes to compliments.

He kisses her hipbone once more, sucking a bruise into the pale skin. He pushes another finger into her, murmuring into her skin. “So pretty. You’re perfect.”

Niall doesn’t respond because she knows he’s lying. Instead she moans again grabbing at the bed sheets.

"You need another finger or can you take it, babe?" Louis asks wanting to ensure that he doesn’t hurt her.

"I can take it. I’m plenty stretched." She wiggles her hips to get closer to him.

Louis nods and pulls his fingers free. He quickly undresses himself, tugging on his length a few times to coat it in his precum. “Um, I don’t normally ask this, but I feel like it’s important in this situation. Uh, condom or no?”

Niall knows that she’d rather not have Louis’ baby especially since this is a one time thing. “Yeah, a condom.”

Louis nods and opens his side table to grab what he needed. He opens the foil packet before putting the condom on. “You sure you want this?”

"Yeah, I want it. Please just hurry." Niall needs this in more ways than one.

Louis nods and crawls onto the bed and in between her legs. He lines himself up before pushing himself in. He groans and leans down to connect their lips.

Niall reaches up pushing her nails into his shoulders on instinct. It feels amazing and she doesn’t want him to ever leave her.

He doesn’t move. “Do you need me to stay still or can I go?” He asks quietly hoping he doesn’t have to wait.

"Move, I need you to move." Niall tries rolling her hips down to prove it.

Louis nods and pulls back to push right back in. He easily sets a rhythm and continues to love on her. He kisses her gently, touches at her sides wanting her to feel amazing.

Niall moans back completely arching off the bed. “Ohhh!”

Louis kisses her, wanting this night to last forever. He pushes into her hot and fast, never taking his eyes from her face.

Niall moans, face bright red. She starts thrusting down onto him, scratching down his back.

He arches into the touch and his breathing increases quickly. “I’m close, Niall. God, tell me your close.”

"I am. I…" Niall doesn’t get a chance to respond instead moaning loudly releasing around him.

Louis moans at the tightness around him and comes hard into the condom. He rides out his orgasm and tries to bring her down from hers. He kisses her softly and smiles. “You’re fantastic.”

Niall curls away from him taking her shirt off the ground. “I’ll leave now.”

"No!" Louis says quickly. "I mean… Why don’t you stay? There’s plenty of room in my bed."

Niall shakes her head. “You’ve already won, Louis. What’s the point in dragging this out?”

"Dragging what out?" Louis asks quietly. He’s not really sure what the girl is talking about.

"This is about sex. You won, I had sex with you. Just kick me out so I can go back to my dorm already. Keeping me here is just making it worse." Niall sighs fixing her bra straps over her shoulders.

Louis doesn’t say anything. He’s not sure what she’s talking about. “Do you just want to go back to your dorm? I mean… If that’s what you want.”

Niall feels hot tears well in her eyes and she tries to fight them back but she can’t. “I know you said you were falling for me to get in my pants.”

Louis looks up at her, eyebrows furrowed. “I didn’t say that to get in your pants. I don’t use the ‘L’ word lightly. I’m not that shallow.”

"Are you sure? With your track record how am I supposed to trust you?" Niall stands tugging her underwear on.

"The only other person I’ve ever said I love you to is the boys." Louis says offended. That’s one word he would never use lightly.

Niall finally looks at Louis tears pouring down her face. “Louis, just admit it!”

"Admit what? God dammit, Niall! Do you really think I’m that shallow? I do a lot of shit to get girls to sleep with me, but the word love is never used." Louis says harshly. This isn’t how he pictured the day ending.

Niall isn’t sure what to believe. She just sits there and cries into her hands.

Louis sighs and heads to the end of his bed to hold her. “Why is this so hard to understand?”

"Why would you like me? I’m the poor scholarship student and there are rich socialites you could spend your time with!" Niall turns her head away.

"Because…" Louis isn’t quite sure how to put all the reasons in words. "Because you were there when I needed a friend most. You didn’t laugh or try and get back me when I lost all my money. You helped me. You’re kind and caring and funny and damn beautiful."

Niall looks at Louis miserably. “This isn’t about sex? You actually like me?”

"Yes! I actually really like you. Did… Did you only have sex with me because you thought I would leave?" Louis doesn’t want that tainting his moment with her.

Niall sniffles. “I just thought you would never leave me alone unless I had sex with you. So I did.”

Louis pulls away from her, looking at her sadly. “Is that what you want? Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Niall’s gaze flickers back to his face. “You’re not going to ignore me are you?”

"If you want me to, I will." He says quietly. He wants her so badly. He needs her to be a part of his life.

Niall hesitates before leaning down and kissing him.

That’s all Louis needs. His hand are around her and holding her close as he pours as much love and longing into the kiss as he can.

"I think I’m falling in love with you." He says quietly when they pull apart for air. He’s hoping for a different reaction this time.

Niall smiles softly. “I’m already in love with you. I have been for awhile.”

"So, will you stay with me tonight? My bed is plenty big and I really want to wake up with you." Louis says with a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah, I think I will." Niall lies back on his bed getting underneath the silk covers.

He smiles and gets up to dispose of the used condom that he hasn’t dealt with yet. When he comes back, he grabs his boxers and slips them on before crawling into bed with her. “Night, Niall.”

"Goodnight." Niall curls against him. She’s hoping he’ll be here in the morning. And to her surprise he is.

——————

Niall feels like she’s walking on air the entire walk to the cafeteria holding Louis’ hand tightly in hers.

Louis kisses her cheek lightly and tells her to go grab a table while he gets them food.

Eleanor watches the exchange from a far, gagging at the unneeded public display of affection.

Niall heads off going for the table in the far corner away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers.

Eleanor sees her chance. If she can’t be happy, then neither can Louis. She heads over to Niall, huge smile on her face. “Hey! Niall, right? Wow, so Louis Tomlinson? Interesting pair.”

Niall shrugs. “We’re in love. I know how cliche that sounds, but it’s true.”

"Is that what he told you? Huh, told me the same thing." Eleanor says with a shrug trying to play off the hurt she was feeling. She had been there for years and Louis never once told her he loved her.

"He told me last night after we had sex. If he didn’t mean it he wouldn’t have asked me to stay the night." Niall takes her backpack off setting it on the ground.

Eleanor’s eyes widen a bit more. He never asked her to stay! “Classic Louis. If you don’t want to get hurt, babe, I’d get out now.”

"I think I’ll be fine. You’re just jealous." Niall turns away from her.

"Jealous? Not likely. You’re a scholarship girl. As soon as his daddy is back on his feet, he’ll forget all about you." Eleanor says with a shrug. She perches on the table and looks over Niall. "Besides, Louis isn’t into fat chicks."

Niall stiffens. “I’m not fat. I’m just not anorexic like you and your friends. Now, why don’t you leave?”

Eleanor smiles when she sees she hits a nerve. “I don’t know. How much do you weigh? Like sixty eight kilograms? I suggest doing purging thing. You might actually look good in the uniform if you drop a few pounds. Bikini season is coming and Louis wants to see whales at the beach, not date one.”

Niall is trying really hard not to get pissed. “I’m not a whale. I look just fine.”

"Really? Is that what you tell yourself everyday? God, I’d hate to lie to myself every morning when I see my reflection." Eleanor says with a smile. "It’s okay though. If I looked like that, I’d hang onto hope and lies too."

Niall clenches her fists and her teeth. “You know what? You’re a jealous bitch.”

Eleanor outright laughs at that. “I’m still trying to figure out what I’m jealous of! Cellulite? Ha! No thanks, sweetheart.”

Niall spins around and punches Eleanor in the jaw. “Fuck off!”

The entire cafeteria turns and quiets as they notice the girls in the corner.

Eleanor grabs at her jaw in shock. Her gaze quickly turns murderous and she’s lunging across the table for the blonde. “You psychotic bitch!”

"Cunt!" Niall doesn’t think she just throws another two punches because she doesn’t pull hair or slap like a girl.

Eleanor grabs Niall by the collar and pulls her from her chair and to the floor. She’s not letting this little scholarship bitch get the best of her. “Twat!”

Niall keeps hitting, when she sees blood she’s not sure if it’s Eleanor’s or her own. Either way she shoves Eleanor off before charging at her again.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Teachers and campus security are running towards the fight and soon pulling the two girls off each other.

Eleanor can feel the blood dripping from her nose and split lip, but as she takes in Niall’s face a sense of pride runs through her. The blonde is at least going to have a black eye and there’s a cut above her eye- probably from Eleanor’s ring.

Niall shakes her head. “I’m calm! Just let me go, I’m calm.”

The security guard sighs. “Nope. Both of you are going to the infirmary and then to the Board of Education to plead to stay in this school.”

Louis manages to push his way towards the front of the gathered crowd. “Niall? What the hell happened?” He looks over to see Eleanor and groans. “God dammit.”

Niall groans rolling her eyes, it hurts to do it. “Fuck.”

——————

Louis carefully places an ice pack against Niall’s quickly swelling eye. “What the hell even happened? I’m getting angry texts from just about everyone in this school.”

"She kept saying you didn’t like me because I’m fat. Then she just called me fat." Niall sighs looking at him with one eye.

"Babe," Louis sighs, "that’s not true. You’re definitely not fat. And even if you were, I don’t feel like that would be an issue for me anymore." He kisses her cheek softly and pushes her hair back from the cut on her forehead. "I am glad you broke her nose though."

Niall laughs. “I was aiming for her jaw, but I guess I’ll be alright with her nose being broken.”

Louis laughs with her before pulling her closer to him and making sure she’s held tightly in his arms. “So what did the Board have to say about it?”

"Said it was my first offense so I’m only on probation. My eye hurts like a bitch." Niall sighs burying her nose into his neck.

"Sorry, babe." He whispers into her blond hair. "I don’t know what to do about that."

"You can kiss it better." Niall murmurs although she’s not serious.

Louis chuckles and kisses all over her hair and face except the damaged area. “I’m sorry you had to get involved with her.”

“Not my fault you slept with a psycho bitch.” She says seriously, but her heart swells with every soft kiss he places on her face.

"She wasn’t a psycho when I slept with her." Louis says with a roll of his eyes. "But I don’t want you near her anymore. I don’t want another fight on our hands."

"I’m not going to hit anymore. I can’t afford to get in trouble." Niall sighs, closing her eyes.

"Good." He presses a final kiss to her hair before yawning. "Come on. Let’s just get some sleep. We’ll take a day off from classes."

"I like the sound of that." Niall kisses his neck smiling.

"Love you, babe." Louis mumbles before turning over to turn off the bedside light.

——————

Louis pulls Niall closer to his side as he laughs. Zayn is there with Perrie and Liam is there with Sophia and Harry is there. They’re all just hanging out. “So, Sophia, tell us again how Liam asked you out.”

Sophia smiles beaming up at Liam. “He sang me a cheesy Backstreet Boys’ song and had a bouquet of roses.”

Zayn coos. “Look at Liam. Such a romantic.”

Louis smiles brightly and looks over to Harry. He smiles privately to the boy, ensuring that he’s okay being here with everyone.

"So," Perrie looks between Louis and Niall, "how many times have you guys had sex?"

Louis chokes on his spit a bit. “Uh, well. I really don’t think that’s any of your business.”

Oh, come on it’s just a question!” Perrie sighs crossing her arms.

Niall laughs a little. “Louis, it’s alright.”

The boy turns bright red. “A few times.” He hadn’t wanted to say anything in front of Harry.

Zayn laughs. “As if we didn’t see that answer coming.”

A cell phone ringing cuts through the happy mood. “Hold on. It’s my dad.” Louis says as he gets up and heads to the other room.

Mark is glad when Louis answers. “Louis! I want to let you know that your bank accounts are no longer frozen. The stocks skyrocketed yesterday.”

Louis blinks a few times. “Wait. What? We’re rich again.”

"Yes, we’re rich." Mark laughs at Louis’ reaction.

"That means I can quit my job!" Louis says happily and loudly.

"You actually got a job?" Mark is actually proud of his son.

Louis blushes at the tone in his dad’s voice. “Yeah, my girlfriend helped me get it. She taught me how to use a washer and dryer too.”

Mark smiles. “She sounds like a keeper.”

"Yeah, she is. I’ll bring her home at break. I got to go. Send my Lamborghini back?" Louis says as he tries to hurry his dad off the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to you later." Mark says hanging the phone up.

Louis is all smiles as he heads back out into the living room. “So what did I miss?”

"Nothing. Why are you quitting your job?" Niall won’t lie she’s a little bummed.

"My dad’s stocks skyrocketed. I’m rich again. Although, I did tell him I would continue to do my own laundry." Louis says with a shrug. He sits next to her and kisses at her hair.

"Oh, you’re rich?" Niall tries to sound happy for him. Now that he has his money he could have any girl he wants.

"Welcome to the club!" Zayn says happily. He reaches over and high fives the brunet.

Louis smiles brightly. “Thanks! And I don’t know if I’ll actually quit my job. I like the feeling of my money, not daddy’s money.”

"I have homework to do. I think I’m going to go." Niall kisses Louis getting up and heading towards the door. She’ll probably never be in here again.

Louis gets up to walk her to her dorm. They’re outside before he talks again. “Hey, I’m getting my car back so we won’t have to take public transport anymore.”

Niall nods keeping her gaze ahead. “That’s fantastic. I’ll see you around then.”

"Hey," Louis grabs her wrist and frowns. "Are you okay? You look upset. Did I do something?"

"No, you didn’t do anything. I need to go." Niall pushes his hands away.

"Babe, talk to me. If you’re pushing me away like this, I’ve done something. Let me know so I can fix it." Louis says. He doesn’t understand what he’s done. They were having a great day.

Niall shakes her head. “You’re rich. Why would you want to fix anything with me?”

Louis frowns again. “What does being rich have to do with us? It’s not now that I’m rich again I’m going to crawl back to Eleanor.” He looks at her. “That’s not what you think, right?”

Niall sighs swallowing the lump in her throat. “You’re rich again, you can have any girl you want.”

He stares at her for a few seconds before his expression turns angry. “Do you really think I’m that shallow? We’ve been together for like two months now. Have I ever done anything to even make you think I would want back my old girl habits?” He’s pissed that Niall would think he’s really that shallow.

"It’s just… You only like me because I didn’t shun you like everyone else. Now that you have money girls are going to flock to you."

"That’s what intrigued me about you. I like your personality and your generosity. I love you.” Louis says seriously. He doesn’t want there to be any room for debate. “All of those girls are fake and that’s not what I want.”

Niall closes her eyes inhaling sharply. “I love you. I don’t… I just don’t want to be hurt.”

"And I can’t promise I won’t hurt you, but I can promise to do my best not to." Louis whispers. He pulls her into his arms and holds her there. "Now, I’m still a guy and I’m probably going to look, but at that point I want you to yell and make me feel bad. Remind me why I’m with you- not for looks, but that fiery attitude that I love. I can’t be perfect, but with your help I can be close. All I ask is for the same in return."

Niall kisses him and feels a lot better. “I love you so much, Louis.”

"I love you too. Don’t ever doubt that." Louis smiles and leans down to kiss her again. He’s enjoying their small make out in the street when he remembers, "oh. I told my dad you’d come at break with me to meet the family."

Niall’s eyes widen. “Louis! What if they don’t like me? I’m poor and here on a scholarship.”

"I told him that you helped me find a job and taught me how to wash my clothes. He said you were a keeper." Louis says with a giant smile.

Niall has to start trusting Louis more, she knows this. “I’ll come meet them.”

"Good." He kisses her once more. "Now let’s get you to your dorm so you can get your homework done. After that, I have a few ideas on what we can do tonight." He winks and laughs as he pulls her towards her building.

Niall laughs squeezing Louis’ hand.


End file.
